Stalker
by klainestuff
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - "Eu–espera, por favor não me diga que você estava me perseguindo?" O momento de hesitação foi o suficiente. Kurt se afastara de Blaine imediatamente, o empurrando para o outro lado do sofá. "Mas que diabos?" - E se Blaine tivesse visto todas as performances de Kurt?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Não possuo nada da série Glee além de fansites. Não possuo nenhuma das histórias postadas nessa conta. Todas são traduções que serão devidamente creditadas. Todas as músicas citadas estarão com a tradução ao lado, para não tirar a graça da fic.

Pra quem não sabe: A palavra Stalker em inglês significa perseguidor e passou a ser usada como termo na internet pr'aquelas pessoas que ficam fuxicando a vida online de alguém sem se identificar. Porém nosso stalker é um 'perseguidor' real.

* * *

><p>Quem ler a original de alguma tradução minha e encontrar erros na tradução avise por favor pra que eu possa corrigir o mais rápido possível (:<p>

Original: net/s/7348956/1/Stalker por Sarah 'foraworldundeserving' (perfil dela e fic original nos favoritos dessa conta).

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: Kurt Hummel conquistou minha atenção desde o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada, e eu sei que não estou sozinha nessa. E através de suas <strong>** maravilhosa****duas temporadass no show, ele teve algumas cenas incríveis, momentos e performances que têm literalmente tirado meu fôlego. Chris Colfer merece**** absolutamente**** todo e qualquer prêmio que pode e que virá no seu caminho por retratar um personagem tão incrível que eu, como uma menina cristã, posso me relacionar. Ele prende o público cada vez que ele entra na tela, não importa o que ele está fazendo.**

**Bem, Kurt é maravilhoso. Mas desde que ele e Blaine finalmente ficaram juntos (e eu ainda assisto a cena com um sorriso enorme no rosto), algo tem surgido na minha mente. E quando nós vimos Kurt performando _Born This Way_, o pensamento me veio (e que eu sei que muitos outros também tiveram) foi:**

**Não seria maravilhoso se Blaine tivesse visto de alguma forma todas essas performances incríveis de Kurt, mas de uma forma que ainda se encaixasse com a história?**

**Bem, é pra isso que nós escritores servimos, certo?**

**Itálico é o tempo presente, enquanto escrita normal é o passado. Eu sei que geralmente é o contrário, mas a maior parte desta história se passa no passado, então é assim.**

**Esse capítulo é a introdução, por isso vai ser curta. Espero que os outros capítulos sejam pelo menos um pouco maiores...**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine passou os braços firmemente em torno da cintura de Kurt enquanto eles se beijavam. Finalmente era verão, e após as<em>_últimas semanas do ano serem tão agitadas, com performances, a preparação para os nacionais, Kurt em Nova Iorque e eles organizando os planos de verão, já tinha se passado um longo tempo desde que Kurt e Blaine tinham sido capaz de verem um ao outro com o único propósito de apenas namorar. A família de Kurt estava fora - Burt tinha saído relutante para uma emergência na loja depois que os meninos tinham prometido se comportar - e os dois tiraram aquele tempo para simplesmente ficarem juntos._

_Blaine e Kurt têm namorado nos últimos três meses e a vida deles tem sido incrível. Claro, houveram colisões e argumentos - Kurt era uma pessoa muito apaixonada e Blaine admitiu ser na maioria do tempo meio sem noção com assuntos simples. Mas eles trabalharam nisso juntos._

_"Mm". Kurt se afastou, levantando a mão para cobrir a boca de Blaine enquanto ele tentava prosseguir o beijo. "Ei, me deixe falar."_

_Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha, mas voltou obedientemente, dando espaço suficiente para que ele não ficasse tão tentado a continuar juntando os seus lábios com os de seu namorado lindo. "O que há de errado, baby?"_

"_Não, nada sério. Eu só queria dizer o quanto eu sou sortudo por ter você."_

_E algo na voz de Kurt – tão cheia de emoção – fez Blaine ficar com um nó na garganta._

"_Blaine, eu nunca imaginei que esse tipo de coisa poderia acontecer comigo. Quero dizer, Eu imaginei algum dia ter um relacionamento, eu não era miserável o suficiente pra pensar que eu ficaria sozinho, ou qualquer merda do tipo. Mas eu sempre pensei que só aconteceria depois que eu me mudasse pra New York pra estudar moda. Eu nunca imaginei que iria achar alguém como você aqui em Ohio."_

_Blaine __esticou sua mão, passando-a suavemente pelo rosto de Kurt. "Eu – Eu nunca pensei que te encontraria também", ele murmurou._

_Kurt respirou um pouco antes de continuar. "E então você veio, e depois de tudo o que temos passado, ser capaz de encontrar um ao outro e sermos tão felizes, é como um sonho, Blaine. E todo dia eu acordo e sorrio, sabendo que posso vê-lo, te mandar mensagens, te beijar, nós podemos ir em encontros e... e eu simplesmente tenho você. "_

_Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto e Blaine usou sua mão para afastá-la gentilmente. "Eu te amo, Kurt."_

"_Eu também te amo Blaine." Kurt se inclinou de volta, o beijando suavemente e se pressionou gentilmente contra o outro. Eles levaram algum tempo explorando a boca um do outro, expressando seu amor um pelo outro de uma forma na qual palavras não seriam suficientes._

_Kurt se afastou e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Blaine, Blaine envolveu os braços em torno dele mais apertado e se perguntou como ele tinha conseguido este belo garoto. "Eu me sinto como se eu sempre tivesse te conhecido, mas só se passaram alguns meses." Kurt olhou para ele, movendo a cabeça para beijá-lo rapidamente outra vez antes de aconchegar-se em seu peito, a cabeça apoiada no coração de Blaine. Ele poderia dizer que Kurt estava ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos, algo que ele havia admitido que amava fazer. "Quero dizer, ainda há muito para aprender sobre você, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto que conheço você quase tão bem quanto eu me conheço."_

_Blaine murmurou em acordo, focando na forma que a cabeça de Kurt subia e descia com sua respiração. Houve outro silêncio confortável antes de Kurt falar._

_"Mas isso não é nada se contarmos quão bem você parece me conhecer. Quero dizer, se eu não conhecesse você tão bem eu diria que você vinha me perseguindo." Kurt deu uma risadinha, mas Blaine ficou tenso imediatamente._

_Kurt percebeu, é claro. "Ei, eu estava brincando" Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Blaine. Blaine tentou usar de seus treinos de indiferença, mas ele nunca conseguia esconder nada de Kurt. "Blaine, o que há de errado? Eu – espera, por favor, não me diga que você estava me perseguindo?"_

_O momento de hesitação foi o suficiente. Kurt se afastara do peito de Blaine imediatamente, o empurrando para o outro lado do sofá. "Mas que diabos?"_

_"Não baby, não é assim, eu juro!" Blaine estendeu as mãos, pegando as de Kurt. "Eu posso te assegurar que não te segui intencionalmente ou algo do tipo, eu nunca faria isso."_

_Kurt relaxou um pouco mas olhou o outro suspeitamente. "Peraí, então você me perseguia acidentalmente?"_

_Blaine concordou e Kurt fez uma careta. "Mas eu nunca tinha te visto antes de ter te encontrado na Dalton."_

_"Eu sei." Blaine suspirou. "Kurt, eu deveria ter te contado isso antes, mas eu não sabia como te explicar sem soar como ... bem, um perseguidor." Kurt riu e Blaine relaxou, sabendo que ao menos Kurt estava disposto a ouvi-lo. "A primeira vez em que vi você definitivamente não foi na escada da Dalton. A primeira vez que te vi foi em setembro de 2009."_

_Kurt piscou; "Espere, o quê? 2009? Isso é mais de um ano antes de eu ter me transferido!"_

"_É, eu sei." Blaine continuou a olhar para Kurt, esperando pela sua reação._

_"Eu nem me lembro mais do que aconteceu naquela época… ah, eu tinha acabado de me juntar ao Glee Club, eu acho. É, isso mesmo. Então onde foi que você me viu?"_

_Blaine respirou fundo, sabendo que essa história ia levar um bom tempo pra ser explicada._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: O próximo capítulo será a primeira vez que Blaine viu Kurt (Não acredito Sarah, Sério?)<strong>

**Desde o momento que eu sei que tenho leitores muito inteligentes, sei que vão descobrir qual seria a primeira performance semi-pública (claro, não na sala do coral) que Blaine pode ter visto e sido capaz de ver sem ser... bem, visto por Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: eu não adicionei NADA nas notas da autora. Os comentários são dela pra ela mesma, rs. a formatação também é a original.<strong>


	2. Primeira vez

****Ei pessoal, eu ia traduzir a nota da autora, porém ela é relacionada à uma competição feita na fanfic original, e não faria sentido traduzi-la. Tudo o que a autora disser em relação à história será colocado.****

**então vamos lá :)**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt tinha aproximado de novo de Blaine, traçando padrões ao longo do braço de Blaine que estava enrolado em volta da sua cintura. Blaine passou um momento reorganizando seus pensamentos antes de começar.<em>

_"A primeira vez que te vi, como eu disse, foi em setembro de 2009. Eu estava na Dalton haviam seis meses, tempo suficiente para formar uma boa amizade com Wes e David. David tinha uma namorada na época, chamada Melanie..."_

* * *

><p>"...Ok, Mel, eu estarei lá. Eu te amo." David desligou e sorriu por um segundo antes de repente bater na própria testa. "Eu sou um idiota!"<p>

"O que foi, David?" Wes não se preocupou em tirar a atenção de seu livro enquanto enfiava mais um punhado de batatas chips em sua boca. Blaine levantou os olhos para ver seu amigo se levantar e começar a andar.

"Eu disse que ia na escola da minha namorada essa tarde buscá-la, mas eu esqueci completamente que o meu irmão pegou o meu carro para usar pelo resto do dia. O carro dela está na oficina, então eu disse que ia deixá-la em casa e passar um tempo com ela, e agora? "

Wes finalmente tirou os olhos de seu livro. "Relaxa. Ela não pode simplesmente ir com um amigo?"

"Seus amigos têm treino de torcida e ela não faz parte da equipe. Ela está um pouco chateada com isso, e é por isso que eu queria passar mais tempo com ela."

Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, você sabe que eu ficaria feliz em levá-lo..."

"Sério?" David se virou ansiosamente. "Isso é fantástico. Obrigado Blaine!"

Wes riu antes de Blaine se virar para ele. "Você vem também."

"O quê? Por quê eu?" Wes sentou-se, colocando seu livro de lado. "Eu tenho que estudar Blaine!"

Blaine já estava de pé, pegando suas chaves quando David ficou de pé. "Sim, mas ele vai encontrá-la, e ele vai querer ficar lá por algum tempo. Isso significa que eu vou ter que ir tomar um café ou algo assim e que vai ser chato. Portanto, você está vindo." Wes fez beicinho e Blaine suspirou. "Traga o seu livro."

Wes pegou o livro e os três rapazes saíram pela porta. David chamou e ele e Wes correram para o carro, Blaine se recusando a desbloquear o carro até que os outros prometessem não lutar. A viagem foi mais rápida do que Blaine esperava - David sempre reclamava sobre as visitas à sua namorada porque ela morava tão fora do caminho dele. Mas a viagem à Lima foi apenas cerca de meia hora de distância e entre as palhaçadas de Wes e David, o tempo passou depressa até que Blaine estava saindo do carro em uma escola pública. "McKinley High? Nunca ouvi falar." Ele deu de ombros, saindo do carro e trancando-o.

"Apenas uma escola pública padrão." David olhou em volta, franzindo a testa. "Hum, parece que eles ainda estão lá dentro" Seu telefone tocou e ele o pegou, lendo o texto. "Ah, assembléia. Ela disse que podemos entrar escondidos pela porta de trás. Parece que, já que estamos aqui tem algo que estaríamos interessados em ver."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Estaríamos mesmo?" Os outros dois seguiram David dando a volta em um grande edifício e entraram em uma porta que estava entreaberta. A garota estava sentada na fileira de trás com alguns assentos vazios ao lado dela e David aproximou-se dela imediatamente, beijando-a rapidamente antes de se sentar.

Wes se sentou do outro lado de David e Blaine sorriu educadamente, passando para se sentar ao lado de Wes. Ele nunca tinha se dado bem com a namorada de David, principalmente porque ela não sabia que ele era gay e ele não se sentia confortável para contar. E alguém que fazia Blaine sentir que não podia ser ele mesmo não estava perto de ser alguém com quem ele queria passar muito tempo.

Enquanto ele examinava a multidão de adolescentes, um homem saiu de trás das cortinas e se aproximou do microfone. Melanie escolheu aquele momento para começar a falar sobre algo, mas Blaine só conseguiu ouvir o homem mencionando algo sobre 'Novas Direções' e uma performance. A multidão parecia entediada, mas Blaine se inclinou ansiosamente. Ele estava sempre pronto para uma performance e, se Blaine estava certo em sua hipótese e este era o clube Glee deles, era uma chance de espiar a possível concorrência para as Seccionais. McKinley claramente não tinha competido recentemente, caso contrário, Blaine os teria reconhecido.

"Mas... precisamos de alguns novos integrantes. Agora, eu poderia falar de como o Glee é legal, mas acho que vou deixar meus amigos mostrarem."

À medida que o professor saiu de cena, a cortina se abriu e um pequeno grupo estava lá, vestido simplesmente com jeans e camisas azuis. Blaine notou que o grupo parecia ter de tudo - a menina um pouco acima do peso, o menino na cadeira de rodas, o atleta óbvio, a menina que parecia ser uma completa prima donna (e a única vestindo uma saia em vez de jeans), a menina bonita asiática e o... menino absolutamente lindo.

_Caramba._

Blaine sentia o sorriso em seu rosto. Dalton era uma boa escola, mas era seriamente carente de rapazes bonitos, então Blaine aproveitava qualquer chance que ele tinha para olhar para os que encontrava. E este era _definitivamente_ um belo rapaz. Sua pele era pálida e incrivelmente suave - e não era um defeito na vista. Ele era esguio, mas haviam traços definidos dos músculos, por causa de sua camisa apertada. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente estilizado - fazendo Blaine se perguntar se o menino poderia, eventualmente, jogar no seu time.

Mas depois de alguns segundos analisando o grupo, a música começou a explodir para fora dos alto-falantes e - _oh meu Deus_.

Blaine se sentiu dividido entre cobrir seus olhos e ficar de pé para ver melhor. Quando ele tinha visto pela primeira vez o grupo, ele tinha imaginado algo como _Black Eyed Peas_, ou possivelmente _Journey_ - algo no grupo parecia gritar _Journey_ para ele. Ele certamente não esperava que _Push It _seria a música escolhida, e ele achava que _ninguém_ tinha imaginado a forma como essas crianças iriam dançar.

Aquilo não era nada mais, nada menos que sugestivo. Um empurrão sem vergonha, esfregões entre si, ações sugestivas e respirações pesadas. Tudo indicava o início de um motim de sexo. Considerando-se que haviam apenas seis pessoas, eles estavam fazendo um bom trabalho.

Blaine estava certo em seu julgamento prévio - a menina de saia era definitivamente a líder do grupo, tendo a maioria dos vocais para si mesma. Ele não esperava, no entanto, que ela seria a mais ... bem, _safada_. Especialmente não imaginava ela fazendo tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para chegar perto do atleta alto com quem ela estava dançando, mesmo movendo-se tanto a ponto de _saltar em cima dele._.. Blaine estremeceu e desviou o olhar. Mas é claro que os seus olhos continuavam a ser atraídos de volta para aquele garoto. E de repente toda a obscenidade foi desviada, porque quando ele dançava ele era _sexy_. Havia uma inocência nele, como se ele nunca tivesse feito nada assim antes e não sabia muito bem o que pensar, mas Blaine poderia jurar que havia mais nele do que aquilo. E aqueles _quadris_... Blaine fechou a boca rapidamente, antes que Wes pudesse notar, sem ter certeza de quanto tempo ela tinha ficado escancarada.

A maioria de sua dança parecia ser com a menina negra e Blaine sentiu surgir uma pontada de ciúmes forçando dentro dele quando o menino estava dançando sugestivamente com ela. _Hey, você só viu o cara uma vez e ele é provavelmente um cara hétero, encare isso!_

Blaine ainda não tinha sido capaz de se concentrar na musica e esperava que Wes ou David tivessem pego algo que poderia ajudá-los em caso de competição. Tudo o que ele podia ver era o grupo formando uma linha e fazendo_ aqueles movimentos_ e Blaine tentava não se engasgar.

O atleta estava cantando agora, olhando em volta nervosamente enquanto cantava e Blaine presumiu que ele estava os analisando. Mas sua voz era definitivamente boa, e ele foi pelo menos um pouco atraente, e isso era alguma coisa. E o outro garoto parecia pensar assim, batendo sua mão na dele no alto antes de_ bater em sua bunda?_ Blaine mordeu o lábio, esperando insanamente que o atleta não fosse gay - não que isso importasse, claro. Não é como se ele soubesse que o outro garoto era gay ou algo assim, ou como se ele pelo menos conhecesse esse garoto, para início de conversa. Mas-

A música desapareceu por completo da cabeça de Blaine quando o grupo se jogou no chão, se _arrastando_ pelo palco, e como eles faziam aquilo ser _sexy_, Blaine não sabia. Mas o menino parecia que ia _arruinar_ alguém, suas mãos correndo pelo corpo de uma forma que deveria ser considerada _ilegal_, e Blaine sabia que ele ia ficar_ louco_ se ficasse lá por muito mais tempo -

E depois, felizmente, a música acabou e se fez um silêncio completo. O grupo estava sem fôlego e olhando em volta como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer. Um segundo depois, um menino de cabelos cacheados estava em pé.

"ISSO!'

Com isso a multidão enlouqueceu, ficando de pé e aplaudindo. Blaine seguiu o exemplo, sem certeza de por quê ele estava vibrando por algo que o havia perturbado tanto. Mas ele sabia que era para aquele garoto _perfeito_ que estava sorrindo hesitante, como se não estivesse acostumado a ter tanta atenção para ele.

E enquanto a multidão estava seguindo para fora barulhenta e confusa, o clube Glee desapareceu de volta pelas cortinas. Blaine suspirou. Ele sabia que não poderia falar com o garoto sem parecer algo estranho - _Oi, eu sou um garoto gay de uma escola particular que simplesmente veio parar aqui e viu a sua performance e te achou um gato. Qual é seu nome? -_ mas poder olhar para ele mais um pouco teria sido bom.

"Blaine?"

Relutante, Blaine voltou sua atenção para os amigos, pegando suas chaves. "Sim, vamos."

David e Melanie estavam conversando sobre algo enquanto eles saíam do auditório, deixando Wes livre para se inclinar e murmurar no ouvido de Blaine: "Você viu algo que te interessou lá, não é?"

Blaine sabia que estava corando, mas ignorou seu amigo enquanto o grupo entrava no carro. Ele manteve os olhos abertos ao sair do estacionamento, sabendo que as chances eram pequenas mas tentando mesmo assim. Se por acaso ele saísse.

* * *

><p><em>"Eu não posso acreditar que você viu isso!" Kurt enterrou a cabeça no peito de Blaine envergonhado.<em>

_Blaine riu, acariciando seu cabelo delicadamente. "Você não fez aquilo voluntariamente, eu acho?"_

_"De jeito nenhum." Kurt estremeceu. "Rachel queria Finn e ela queria que a nossa primeira apresentação para o corpo discente agradasse para que pudéssemos nos apresentar para eles com mais freqüência. O clube de celibato era o lugar para se estar naquele momento e Quinn era a líder dele - "_

_"Ela não tinha engravidado ainda?" Blaine interrompeu._

_Kurt suspirou. "Sim, eu sei. Escola estúpida. Enfim, Rachel queria mostrar a Finn que celibato era uma ideia estúpida então fez essa apresentação, fazendo com que Quinn, Santana e Brittany entrassem para o clube."_

_Houve um silêncio confortável antes de Kurt gemer de novo. "Eu realmente queria que você não tivesse visto aquilo."_

_Blaine não podia deixar de rir. "Kurt, eu só disse que eu achava você sexy desde o primeiro minuto em que te vi e você está reclamando?"_

_Kurt ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhando. "Bem, eu acho que não é tão ruim", ele murmurou, inclinando-se para beijar Blaine novamente. Blaine aprofundou o beijo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Kurt antes de ele se afastar._

_"Não tão rápido. Você tem mais histórias pra me contar, mocinho!"_

_Blaine revirou os olhos __mas obedientemente voltou, pensando na próxima memória, __antes de perceber que não era realmente uma performance e se perguntando como ele faria para explicar isso._

* * *

><p>Well, é isso pessoal. mais um capítulo traduzido. Não se esqueçam: Quem ler a original de alguma tradução minha e encontrar erros avise por favor, pra que eu possa corrigir o mais rápido possível (:<p> 


	3. Segunda Vez

Pra quem vier reclamar de eu não estar traduzindo todas as notas da autora, meu aviso: Elas não são necessárias. Na fanfic original a Sarah fez uma competição com os leitores de qual seria a performance do capítulo seguinte ao postado na época. Pra nós não faz sentido repassar essa brincadeira, pois a original tá lá pra todos descobrirem qual foi a apresentação. Então, a partir daqui vão as notas da Sarah sem a parte da competição.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos aqueles que devem vir aqui só pra criticarreclamar, eu estou ciente de que essa não é uma 'performance' literalmente, mas eu disse que não era. Este foi apenas um capítulo que eu queria colocar por que eu senti que ajudaria no progresso do ponto de vista do Blaine.**

* * *

><p><em>"Então, não demorou muito pra que eu te visse de novo. Só que desta vez você não estava cantando e eu não estava me esgueirando pela sua escola. Não mesmo."<em>

_Kurt riu, um som que ainda conseguia fazer as costas de Blaine se arrepiarem. Ele estendeu o braço e enrolou os dedos nos cachos de Blaine, cantarolando suavemente. "Conte, então."_

* * *

><p>"Obrigado outra vez por fazer isso, Blaine."<p>

Blaine sorriu. "Não é um problema." Ele estacionou fora do mecânico e David saltou do carro, deixando ele e Wes esperando. O mecânico de Melanie era fora de Westerville e, por algum motivo, Blaine tinha oferecido seu carro novamente para levar David até lá para pegar o carro dela, segui-lo até Lima para que ele pudesse deixá-lo com Melanie, em seguida voltar com David de volta à Dalton. Por que razão Melanie não podia ir buscar o carro ela mesma, Blaine não sabia... ou só não gostava de especular sobre como ele não acredita em pessoas que falam mal das outras pelas costas. _Melanie às vezes era difícil..._

O carro saiu do mecânico e Blaine o seguiu, batucando preguiçosamente acompanhando o rádio até que Wes falou. "Então, sobre a apresentação do outro dia -"

Blaine gemeu. "Wes, de novo não. Sim, eu achei ele atraente. Não, eu não vou tentar encontrá-lo. E não, eu não quero que David use as 'fontes' de Melanie para descobrir se ele é gay ou não."

"Ele é."

"Eu - sério?"

Wes assentiu. "E não, eu não dei uma de detetive. David estava conversando com Melanie sobre a apresentação e como a escola reagiu e ela mencionou que a chefe de torcida e suas amigas estavam ameaçando manchar suas reputações, em suas palavras, "fazer o que o atleta fez e entrar para o clube perdedor com a garota negra, o cara de cadeira de rodas, a menina gaga, RuPaul e a bicha." Blaine estremeceu e Wes olhou imediatamente, desculpando-se . "Eu deveria ter mudado isso, me desculpe."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu só odeio a idéia de ele ser chamado assim." Houve um momento de silêncio onde Blaine foi deixado com os seus pensamentos antes de perguntar, hesitante: "Então, você não descobriu o nome dele?"

Wes negou com a cabeça. "Desculpe. Eu tenho certeza que podemos descobrir se você realmente quiser saber."

"Não se preocupe. Como eu disse, nada vai sair dali mesmo." Blaine concentrou sua atenção de volta na estrada e felizmente, Wes entendeu a dica, assumindo o rádio à procura de uma boa música.

Blaine foi deixado com os seus pensamentos que eram, é claro, centrados no tal garoto. _Então ele é gay. Isso não muda nada, exceto que há um outro cara gay em Ohio que está em um clube de coral, e você nem sabe o quão bem ele canta porque ele não recebe nenhum solo. Esqueça isso, você nem sequer sabe o nome dele!_

O carro de Melanie parou em uma calçada e Blaine parou no lado da estrada. Melanie saiu da casa, beijando David e com isso Blaine se virou pra longe. Ele nunca tinha dado muita atenção à menina, e agora que ele tinha ouvido o que ela achava do clube Glee no McKinley ele realmente não queria desperdiçar seu tempo com ela. Mas aquilo não parecia que iria acontecer. "Rapazes!" David fez um gesto para eles, e Blaine e Wes relutantemente saíram do carro e caminharam até eles. "Parece que o McKinley está fazendo uma lavagem de carros hoje, e Melanie adoraria se pudéssemos ir para apoiar os amigos dela."

Blaine franziu a testa. "Não sei, pra que é essa arrecadação de fundos?"

"Bem, eu só vou porque meus amigos da torcida vão estar lá." Melanie jogou o cabelo para trás e Blaine reprimiu o impulso de tremer. Não era como se ele não achasse as mulheres de todo atraentes, mas quando elas estavam vestindo tops reveladores e saias curtas como essas, ele não dava a mínima. "Mas parece que o clube dos perdedores precisa de dinheiro para que eles possam fazer as apresentações."

Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha. "O clube glee precisa de dinheiro?"

"Sim, como se importasse. Mas meu carro precisa de uma lavagem e eu vou poder sair com meus amigos e mostrar pra eles o meu menino." Ela virou para beijar novamente David, que estava olhando um pouco desconfortável. Blaine aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar para Wes, que encolheu os ombros.

"Claro, vamos. Só nos mostre o caminho."

David e Melanie entraram em seu carro, Wes e Blaine voltando ao deles. Blaine tentou dizer a si mesmo que ele só estava fazendo isso para ajudar o grupo, não para ver o garoto novamente. Mas, a julgar pelo sorriso de Wes, ele não estava convencendo ninguém, muito menos a si mesmo.

"Ok, pare com isso Wes."

Wes levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando parecer inocente. "Eu só estava pensando que o seu garoto -"

"Ele não é o _meu_ garoto", Blaine cuspiu entre os dentes.

"Ok, ok. O menino que você estava olhando no outro dia pode estar lá e você pode realmente começar a falar com ele." Wes parou por um segundo. "Blaine, você é um grande cara, mas você continua se excluindo, achando que jamais vai encontrar alguém. Esse cara é gay, e pelo que parece, o único da escola. Se há uma chance de você conhecê-lo, talvez você deva tentar. "

Blaine deu de ombros. "Eu não vou persegui-lo ou algo assim, Wes. Se nos encontrarmos? Ok, legal. Mas caso contrário, eu estou perfeitamente feliz do jeito que estou."

Wes estava prestes a responder quando seu queixo caiu. Eles tinham acabado de virar a esquina e o colégio McKinley estava à vista, onde o estacionamento da frente havia sido transformado em uma espécie de lava rápido. Um lava rápido dirigido por líderes de torcida seminuas em saias e tops de biquíni, e Blaine revirou os olhos.

"Wes, você está babando."

Seu amigo fechou a boca, olhando constrangido. "Isso é injusto, sabia?"

Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto eles entravam na vaga "Por que isso?"

"Você é gay e David está em um relacionamento. Eu não posso falar sobre como essas garotas são gostosas a ninguém!"

Ele poderia ajudar, mas ria enquanto Wes continuava a se queixar. Saindo do carro, ele entregou seu dinheiro a uma das líderes de torcida, antes de serem avisados que levaria cerca de dez minutos, e que era para eles se sentarem e "assistirem ao show", coisa que Wes estava muito feliz em fazer.

Blaine e Wes tomaram o rumo de uma área sombreada e se sentaram. Os olhos de Wes estavam voando loucamente entre as líderes de torcida, deixando Blaine livre para sutilmente olhar em volta atrás do garoto. Seu olhos viram a menina de pele escura que tinha visto na apresentação, e quando ela mudou de lado... ele _o viu_.

O sorriso em seu rosto era o suficiente para tirar Wes de suas fantasias. "Ah, eu conheço esse olhar. Onde ele está?"

Blaine sacudiu a cabeça na direção do garoto e Wes olhou rapidamente antes de olhar de volta para Blaine. "Hum, sim. Roupa interessante aquela."

"Eu gostei", Blaine murmurou antes que conseguisse parar a si mesmo. Ele ignorou Wes que ria descaradamente e se virou para olhar o garoto que estava vestido com um casaco branco longo e uma gravata borboleta. Blaine admitiu que provavelmente não era a roupa mais apropriada para lavar um carro, ou algo que Blaine usaria. Mas de alguma forma o garoto fazia aquilo funcionar.

E ah, _sim_, ele definitivamente era gay.

"Kurt!"

A diva da apresentação de _Push It _chamou de alguns carros mais longe e o rapaz olhou para cima. Os olhos de Blaine se arregalaram. _Kurt._

"Sim, Rachel," ele respondeu, olhando irritado.

A garota - Rachel, ao que parecia - lhe perguntou alguma coisa, mas Blaine tinha parado de prestar atenção no segundo que o garoto tinha falado. _Aquela voz__..._

Blaine nunca tinha sido uma daquelas pessoas que exageram mencionando algo como uma "voz de anjo", mas aquela passava bem perto de ser uma. Sua voz era definitivamente mais aguda do que a maioria dos garotos de sua idade - não que Blaine soubesse sua idade - e ele tinha uma vantagem, a de que parecia que ele podia cortar alguém apenas com suas palavras. E Blaine soube então que ele precisava ouvir esse garoto cantar. Adequadamente. Ele só não sabia como.

Kurt e a garota de pele escura estavam conversando calmamente sobre algo e Blaine desviou o olhar, não querendo dar a impressão de estar encarando caso Kurt viesse a olhar para ele. Até agora, ele tinha certeza de que Kurt não o havia notado e ele pensou que aquilo poderia ser uma coisa boa. Ele olhou para sua roupa - jeans e uma camiseta preta - e decidiu que não era muito ruim, mas não é exatamente impressionante. Então ele se perguntou por que ele se importava, não era como ele estivesse _interessado_ no garoto ou -

Um esmagador som de algo se quebrando invadiu seus pensamentos Blaine levantou a cabeça para ver o buraco gigante no pára-brisas do carro de Kurt, Kurt olhando para ele em choque. Sua mão voou para sua boca, perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

Kurt olhou para a menina de pele escura. "Você quebrou meu pára-brisas! Como você pôde? Você quebrou meu _pára-brisas_!" Sua voz tinha subido de tom e ele parecia perto de ficar histérico e absolutamente _furioso_. Os olhos de Blaine estavam arregalados - _o que diabos __aconteceu aqui_?

"Sim, e você quebrou meu coração!"

A garota virou e se afastou tempestivamente. A cabeça de Blaine estava se recuperando, mas os pedaços se encaixavam rapidamente. Estava claro que Kurt não tinha se assumido para esta garota ainda - o que fez Blaine se perguntar se ele tinha se assumido para_ todos_ - e ela tinha algum tipo de paixão por ele que acabara de ser destruída.

Ele voltou sua atenção para Kurt que estava olhando para ela, parecendo completamente perdido. Blaine podia ver a compreensão surgindo em seu rosto e ele suspirou, olhando para o pára-brisas. Todo o seu corpo caiu e tudo o que Blaine queria fazer era ir lá e abraçá-lo.

Kurt colocou a mão no bolso e tirou seu telefone - provavelmente para chamar um membro da família ou o mecânico, Blaine pensou. Enquanto observava o garoto falar, sua face plana, uma líder de torcida parou na frente deles. "Seu carro está pronto", ela ronronou, lançando seu rabo de cavalo de volta. Blaine sorriu educadamente, olhando Kurt uma última vez. Ele estava encostado no capô de seu carro, emoções demais atravessando seu rosto para se decifrar, e Blaine odiou o quanto ele se sentiu impotente enquanto seguia Wes volta para seu carro.

"Espero que ele esteja bem", Wes murmurou enquanto eles entravam e Blaine dava a partida, não tendo percebido que Wes tinha visto o que aconteceu. "Pobre criança."

Blaine balançou a cabeça e eles saíram do estacionamento - David iria para casa mais tarde. "Sim, eu não desejaria isso a ninguém."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Kurt. "Memórias ruins?"<em>

_Kurt fungou e assentiu. "Sim, eu não tinha me assumido para ninguém naquela época - mesmo que todos soubessem, de qualquer maneira - E Mercedes tinha uma queda por mim. Eu não sabia, quer dizer, achei ótimo que eu finalmente tivesse alguém para sair comigo. E então ela jogou isso em mim e eu entrei em pânico e... " ele abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo incompreensível._

_"E o que foi aquilo, baby?"_

_"Eu disse a ela que tinha uma queda por Rachel."_

_Blaine mordeu o lábio, tentando mantê-los juntos. "hm ... por quê?"_

_Kurt balançou a cabeça, olhando para cima com um sorriso. "Você pode rir, eu sei que é estúpido. Ela me pegou olhando na direção de Finn, mas felizmente Rachel estava lá também e ela pensou que eu estava olhando para ela, e eu concordei."_

_Blaine puxou Kurt para seus braços. "Bem, vocês se perdoaram, não foi?"_

_"Claro. Eu disse a ela a verdade - um momento muito emocionante para nós dois - e ela tem sido minha melhor amiga desde então. Eu me senti horrível ao pensar que não poderia ser quem ela queria."_

_Blaine beijou o topo da cabeça de Kurt. "Não se arrependa de quem você é, nunca. Porque se você fosse heterossexual, você não seria a pessoa linda, sarcástica, violenta e absolutamente maravilhosa que eu posso felizmente chamar de meu namorado. E mais, Mercedes e Sam estão muito bem juntos, portanto ela está feliz agora. "_

_"Eu sei". Kurt ergueu a cabeça para outro beijo. "Você sempre sabe o que dizer, não é?"_

_Blaine acenou com a cabeça, piscando. "É parte do serviço, baby"._

_Kurt bateu nele suavemente. "Você é tão _você_", ele zombou e Blaine deu uma risadinha._

_Houve um momento de silêncio bem confortável antes de Blaine franzir a testa. "Como você explicou isso para o seu pai? Quer dizer, eu supus que era ele que você estava chamando."_

_"Sim. Eu só disse a ele que algum idiota estava jogando pedras pros lados e uma delas acertou meu pára-brisas. Claro que ele queria um nome então eu disse que era alguém de outra escola e ele não ficou feliz, mas ele consertou o carro, do mesmo jeito. "_

_Kurt deu de ombros. "Ficou tudo no passado agora. Falando em passado..." ele deu a Blaine um olhar significativo. "Eu acho que você tem mais para me contar."_

Blaine revirou os olhos. "Ok, ok. Próxima história."

* * *

><p><strong>Eu pulei a parte em que a Mercy canta Bust Your Windows... Porquê como é que você queria que eu explicasse, afinal? Eu sei que é apenas um daqueles momentos "na cabeça dela" <strong>**(pelo menos eu admito, eu não consigo imaginar as líderes de torcida de forma voluntária cantando com ela, de qualquer forma) por isso é mais fácil ignorar e ir direto para a cena que vem depois. **

****I watched the whole thing again and seeing that look on Kurt's face when he seems to realize what's going on and he just looks so **_**lost**_**, I wanted to hug him... but I always want to hug him.****

****Eu vi a cena toda de novo e fiquei vendo a fisionomia do rosto do Kurt quando ele parece perceber o que está acontecendo e ele apenas parece tão _perdido_, eu queria abraçá-lo... Mas eu sempre quero abraçá-lo.****

* * *

><p>Yeah! mais um capítulo! Demorei, eu sei, rs. ando uma lerda com o FF por causa do trabalho, i'm sorry. Prometo que o próximo capítulo eu traduzo mais rápido.<p> 


	4. Terceira vez

**N.A.: Eu não jogo futebol. Eu não vejo futebol. Eu nem _gosto _de futebol. Por isso, eu não fiz nenhum esforço para tentar escrever o que houve no jogo. Basicamente ele começa, o jogo acontece, McKinley vai mal e então chegamos ao que realmente queremos ver ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine voltou a pensar, tentando ter certeza que estava se mantendo na linha certa. Quando ele percebeu qual era o próximo evento, não conseguiu conter o riso.<em>

_Kurt se alertou instantaneamente. "O que você viu?"_

"_Bem, digamos que eu já fui a muitos jogos de futebol na minha vida e nunca vi um como aquele."_

_Kurt cobriu a boca com a mão. "Você não viu...?"_

"_Eu vi."_

* * *

><p>"Wes, por favor?"<p>

David fez beicinho, encarando seu amigo com um olhar suplicante. Blaine olhava com divertimento enquanto Wes negava com a cabeça. "Sem chance David, Não é apenas por não gostar de futebol, mas eu não agüento mais aquela escola. Lá terão um monte de líderes de torcida e aquelas garotas são _gostosas_, e sua namorada não gosta de mim."

Blaine ria, mas a risada morreu em sua garganta quando David se virou para ele. "Blaine? _Eu sei_ que você gosta de futebol."

"Sim, mas é futebol de ensino médio, e você sabe que o McKinley não ganhou nenhum jogo essa temporada. Não posso imaginar como esse jogo possa ser bom. Além disso, você não queria passar um tempo sozinho com a Melanie? Você não a viu durante toda essa semana."

David estremeceu um pouco. "Eu – hm, ok. Eu prefiro não ficar sozinho com ela agora."

De repente Wes era todo ouvidos. "O que houve David?"

"Eu acho que quero terminar com ela. Mas não essa noite, eu disse que iria com ela esta noite. Amanhã eu vou e termino, mas eu preciso de alguma ajuda hoje."

_Pare de ser um bom garoto!_ Mas as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse Pará-las. "Ok, eu vou."

"Ótimo! Parece que o time tem um kicker novo também, um cara chamado Hummel. Eles disseram que ele não é exatamente o que se espera de um Kicker – para ser honesto, eu acho que Melanie só queria tirar sarro dele." David balançou a cabeça e Wes e Blaine se entreolharam, os dois agradecidos por seu amigo finalmente ter acordado e visto a luz.

David se levantou. "Ok, vamos."

Blaine pegou sua jaqueta e escorregou para dentro de seus sapatos. Eles já estavam a meio caminho da porta quando Wes disse "Esperem!"

Eles se viraram. "Ok, se Blaine vai, eu vou também." Wes estava encolhido em seu casaco e Blaine riu.

"Sério Wes, se você precisar que eu segure sua mão antes que você vá a qualquer lugar você nunca será o líder dos Warblers ano que vem." Wes mostrou a língua e o grupo desceu as escadas. Blaine deslizou para o banco de trás do carro de David e eles saíram.

A estrada para o McKinley já era muito conhecido por Blaine para uma escola que ele só tinha ouvido falar algumas semanas antes. Seus pensamentos voaram longe e de alguma forma foram parar em Kurt. Ele tinha feito um bom trabalho mantendo Kurt fora de seus pensamentos depois do dia do lava rápido, mas ele ocasionalmente se encontrou perguntando a si mesmo como o garoto estava, e se as coisas tinham se acertado com sua amiga.

Blaine tinha lidado com sua própria cota de problemas com amigos depois que ele saiu do armário e nunca desejou que nenhuma outra pessoa gay viesse a experimentar a mesma coisa. Seu amigo mais próximo o rejeitou completamente, contando sobre Blaine para toda a escola e se virando contra ele. Blaine não teve amigos por um ano completo antes de ir para Dalton e pensar que qualquer outra pessoa poderia passar pelo mesmo -

_Blaine sentiu um nó na garganta e Kurt o puxou para seus braços. "Eu sei, baby, eu sei. Está tudo ok agora." Ele esfregou as costas de Blaine, o consolando, e Blaine relaxou com o toque, engolindo suas emoções ao máximo. "Só foque no que é positivo. Não volte para lá."_

_Ele concordou. "Ok." Engolindo severamente mais uma vez ele retomou a história._

Os pensamentos sobre Kurt saltaram em sua mente enquanto eles entravam no estacionamento do McKinley. Blaine não percebeu que ele passou tanto tempo pensando, mas com certeza foi muito, pois eles já tinham chego e o crepúsculo já estava caindo. David liderou o grupo através do terreno para o lugar onde os refletores estavam brilhando. Eles entraram no campo e Blaine não podia deixar de sorrir. Era verdade, não haviam muitas coisas que ele amasse mais que um belo jogo de futebol... Exceto que esse aparentemente não seja um bom jogo.

"David!"

David se encolheu, mas rapidamente estampou um sorriso no rosto enquanto Melanie veio correndo e praticamente se _jogou_ em David, colando os lábios instantaneamente. Wes e Blaine trocaram olhares antes de Blaine começar a tossir. David se afastou instantaneamente e Melanie direcionou a Blaine um olhar ameaçador antes de sorrir.

"Vamos lá, eu arrumei lugares muito bons para nós!"

Os 'bons lugares' eram os lugares logo atrás das líderes de torcida, para o deleite de Wes. Melanie passou a maioria do tempo do aquecimento apoiada na grade conversando com seus amigos até que eles tiveram que começar a torcer e tentar inspirar uma multidão que parecia saber o percurso traçado por esse time.

Em seguida o jogo começou, e desde a primeira jogada ele já podia dizer que o jogo seria horrível.

Blaine se encontrou assistindo ao jogo através de suas mãos mais da metade do tempo, encolhendo-se cada vez que um uma jogada dava errado. Algo que parecia acontecer com uma freqüência alarmante - parecia que o quarterback simplesmente não poderia fazer a jogada direito. Blaine assistiu o treinador virar um tom interessante de vermelho e se perguntou se o homem poderia explodir até o final do jogo. Isso ou ter um ataque cardíaco.

Felizmente para Blaine, o jogo passou rápido. De repente, haviam13 segundos restantes no relógio e Blaine sacudia a cabeça. "Não tem jeito de eles recuperarem isso", ele murmurou para Wes que estava bocejando.

"Sim, claro. Que seja."

Blaine revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o jogo. A jogada foi estabelecida, o relógio estava contando regressivamente e ele sabia que estava tudo acabado para aquele time.

"Tempo!"

"Oh, você está brincando comigo, não?" Blaine gemeu, olhando para o relógio. Faltava exatamente um segundo e o quarterback resolveu pedir tempo?

Lá embaixo no campo, o quarterback voltou-se para outro menino e eles pareciam estar tendo algum tipo de discussão. Então, um dos atletas de outro time gritou um insulto - Blaine não se incomodou em tentar entender, considerando que começou com "Ya mamma..."

Em seguida, o outro menino se virou para ele. "Ei anklegrabber. Eu tive relações sexuais com sua mãe." O menino virou-se sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, sério. Eu limpei sua piscina e, logo depois, eu fiz sexo com ela em sua cama. Belos lençóis de Star Wars."

Blaine riu, surpreso. "Muito bom para um atleta", disse para si mesmo. - ele teria dito para Wes, mas ele estava muito ocupado olhando as líderes de torcida, Como sempre.

O time se juntou e o garoto falou a jogada em voz baixa. Os outros membros do time se levantaram em surpresa e Blaine piscou. _Bem, acho que do jeito que eles estão eles vão perder. É melhor trazer algo dramático._

Mas ele não tinha idéia do que 'dramático' significava naquela escola. O time se separou e se posicionou, então o quarterback fez um sinal para o técnico, que entendeu e mandou um sinal.._. para o clube de Áudio e Vídeo?_

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies,"_

O queixo de Blaine caiu e ele resistiu à tentação de esfregar os olhos. Por que todos os jogadores se levantaram, se juntaram e começaram a _dançar._

Um silêncio absoluto tomou conta da multidão. Tudo o que eles faziam era olhar para esses jogadores _dançando_, e realmente _acertando _a dança. Não que Blaine conhecesse as complexidades da dança de _Single Ladies _ou algo assim. Ah, não, claro que não.

Mas aquilo estava funcionando. O outro time estava olhando para eles como se eles tivessem vindo de outro planeta e Blaine percebeu sua intenção - distraí-los o suficiente para fazer a jogada.

E lá estava ela. A bola foi repassada, e jogada... Blaine prendeu a respiração, juntamente com o resto da multidão... e ela foi pega.

Blaine estava de pé como todo o resto, torcendo. Então ele não era da escola, _quem se importa?_ Foi uma jogada ousada, que deixou o jogo dentro de... um empate.

_O kicker._

Assim que Blaine pensou, um rapaz magro veio correndo para o campo - Hummel, se ele se lembrava direito. Ele estava de capacete, então Blaine não podia ver seu rosto, mas ele tinha o sentimento de já ter visto o garotinho antes. _Bem, você tem ido para o McKinley muitas vezes para alguém que não estuda lá. Você provavelmente viu antes._

A multidão ficou em silêncio enquanto o garoto deu um passo atrás da bola, o quarterback corrigindo o ângulo para ele. Blaine só poderia ver o lado de seu capacete e breves relances de seu rosto - não era suficiente para determinar a sua identidade - quando ele olhou para a multidão. Blaine poderia dizer que era o primeiro jogo de Hummel e seu coração saiu por causa do menino. "Que jogo para o seu primeiro", ele murmurou.

"Então, se ele acertar esse chute, eles ganham?" Wes finalmente estava prestando atenção ao jogo, também observando o garoto Hummel se preparando para chutar.

"Sim, se ele errar, ele provavelmente vai ser odiado pelo resto da sua vida."

Wes estremeceu. "Isso seria uma droga."

Blaine voltou sua atenção para o garoto, rezando baixinho. _Por favor, deixe-o acertar. Por favor..._

Em seguida, o mesmo sinal foi feito como antes, e a música recomeçou a tocar.

"Hike!"

"_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh,"_

E esse garoto realmente podia _dançar_. Os outros jogadores fizeram um trabalho muito bom, mas ficou claro que ele lhes havia ensinado. Mesmo com a fúria dos jogadores adversários vindo para cima dele, Hummel conseguiu dançar as linhas da música, antes de chutar a bola forte e certeiro.

Mas Blaine não poderia se focar na bola, mesmo quando a multidão se levantou aplaudindo em torno dele e ele sabia que devia ter sido ponto. Ao invés disso, tudo o que ele podia ver em sua mente era a maneira que os quadris do menino tinham _se movido..._

E logo depois ele tirou o capacete, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Blaine sabia quem ele iria ver. Kurt. Kurt... _Hummel._

Os jogadores levantaram o garoto nos ombros e Blaine pôde ver o momento de choque antes que a euforia estivesse de volta. Foi o mesmo choque que Blaine sabia que ele mesmo tinha passado quando passava pelos valentões de sua antiga escola e eles agarravam-no inesperadamente para jogar em uma lixeira ou apenas porque podiam, e naquele pequeno gesto, Blaine sabia de repente que Kurt lidou com as mesmas coisas.

Mas agora ele era aceito por esse grupo. Blaine não era suficientemente ingênuo para pensar que aquilo duraria, e ele tinha certeza de que Kurt também não. Mas ele estava feliz, e Blaine não pôde conter um sorriso enquanto assistia o time desfilar ao redor do campo.

Uma mão estava sacudindo na frente de seu rosto e ele piscou. "O quê?"

Wes riu. "Vou levar isso como um sim." Blaine franziu a testa e ele explicou. "Eu estava perguntando se esse era o mesmo cara, mas seu rosto e esse sorriso pateta me dizem tudo que eu preciso saber."

Blaine bater nele. "Idiota", disse sem entusiasmo. "Sim, é ele. E seu nome é Kurt."

Wes fez outro comentário provocativo, mas Blaine o cortou, focando sua atenção nos últimos relances do rapaz antes que ele deixasse o campo.

_"Então, quando você ia me dizer que era um kicker?"_

_Blaine cutucou Kurt levemente na lateral de seu corpo, ganhando um riso histérico e um tapa. "Oi! E eu não sei, isso nunca realmente pareceu tão importante. Eu não fui exatamente um kicker, eu joguei um jogo, contei a verdade para o meu pai e -"._

_"Espere, espere. O quê? Foi por isso então?"_

_Kurt suspirou. "Sim. A única razão que eu ter jogado foi porque eu estava tentando convencer o meu pai eu era heterossexual. Ele me pegou dançando essa música com Tina e Brittany e Tina disse a ele que eu era o kicker e que nós estávamos nos aquecendo. Ah, e eu acho que eu apertei a bunda da Tina naquele momento."_

_Blaine bufou com o riso. "Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Kurt Hummel. Então, você e seu pai se acertaram depois que você saiu do armário." Kurt contou a ele a história de como ele contou para seu pai, mas ele nunca tinha conhecido a história por trás disso, só que Kurt havia decidido que já era hora._

_"Sim. Eu acho que ele estava orgulhoso que eu, pelo menos, dei alguma mudança para o esporte... embora provavelmente deva ter ficado feliz por eu não continuar. Aquilo não era exatamente convencional." Kurt se esticou um pouco e antes de se ajeitar ao lado de Blaine. "Então agora você já sabia meu nome completo, que eu estava no clube Glee, que eu jogava futebol. O que veio depois?" Blaine pensou por alguns segundos antes de Kurt falar outra vez. "O que eu realmente queria saber era quando David finalmente terminou com a Melanie. Eu realmente nunca soube dela naquela época, não que eu saiba agora, mas ela parece ser uma verdadeira vadia. E eu deveria saber, eu sou a principal vadia por aqui."_

_Blaine riu de novo antes de se lembrar a história por trás do rompimento entre David e Melanie. Ele mordeu o lábio e Kurt imediatamente passou os braços em torno dele. "Ei, você não precisa falar."_

"_Não, você merece saber esta."_

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: Olá my dirty little freaks! como vocês estão? Anos que eu não postava, eu sei, mas tá aí. Já estou traduzindo o cap. 5, porém uma árvore caiu perto da minha casa e comprometeu minha internet, então devo demorar a postar o próximo.<strong>


	5. Melanie

**N. A.: Quando eu estava olhando o resumo de "The Rhodes Not Taken", para que eu pudesse saber o que aconteceu, eu vi que um cara chamado Matt se juntou ao grupo quando Mike também**** se juntou.**** Eu só fiquei lá sentada, pensando 'quem diabos é Matt?', então eu olhei pra ele e eu percebi que tinha esquecido completamente dele, mesmo ele tendo feito parte do clube. Quero dizer, ele estava lá em toda a primeira temporada e eu esqueci completamente dele. Uau...**

**Este capítulo é uma droga, ok? E não me refiro a qualidade de escrita, eu quero dizer que ele é deprimente, não tem quase nada sobre a 'perseguição' e não vemos o Kurt (exceto na parte dos dias de hoje). Mas eu queria esse capítulo aqui para mostrar o quanto Blaine realmente já tinha sido afetado por Kurt.**

* * *

><p><em>"Bem, infelizmente, você não é a estrela nessa história. Mas você foi mencionado, mesmo que eu quisesse que você não tivesse sido mencionado dessa vez." Blaine se virou para Kurt, pegando suas mãos. "Se ficar muito difícil para você ouvir essas coisas, eu quero que você me diga para parar, ok? Não... não é nada agradável."<em>

_Kurt apertou as mãos de Blaine de modo confortador. "Pode deixar"._

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte ao jogo de futebol, Wes e Blaine estavam descansando em seu quarto quando a porta se abriu e David voou para dentro. Nenhum dos garotos se preocupou em olhar para cima, afinal, era costume ter David enfiado lá em todas as horas do dia.<p>

"Gente, rápido, é uma emergência!"

Com isso Blaine pulou fora da cama em um segundo. "O que aconteceu, quem se machucou?"

Wes ficou em um estado parecido. "O que aconteceu com a setlist?"

"Não, não é nada disso. Melanie vai estar aqui em cinco minutos!"

Blaine parou e se virou para olhar para David. "Você está brincando, não é? _Essa_ é a sua emergência? Eu pensei que você fosse lá romper com ela hoje de qualquer jeito, não?"

"Eu ia. Eu estava prestes a ligar para ela quando ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava chegando aqui, não tenho idéia do porquê. Então eu disse a ela que ia encontrar com ela na sala do coral, mas vocês têm que vir também!"

Wes balançou a cabeça instantaneamente. "De jeito nenhum cara. Nós somos seus amigos, mas não vamos estar lá quando você terminar com sua namorada."

"Não vou terminar com ela hoje!" David o olhou horrorizado com a sugestão. "Você não pode romper com uma garota em seu próprio território, porque se ela tiver um ataque - E estamos falando da Melanie, ela_ vai _ter um ataque - você não pode se livrar dela. Pelo menos, se eu for para a casa dela e ela ficar chateada comigo lá eu posso sair. "

Seu telefone tocou e ele leu o texto rapidamente. "Ela já está aqui! Por favor, gente?"

"Você nos deve essa." Wes foi o primeiro a ceder neste momento e Blaine relutantemente concordou. Os três rapazes desceram até a sala do coral, sentando-se nos sofás um minuto antes de Melanie aparecer.

"David!" A menina se jogou no sofá ao lado de seu namorado e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. David deu um beijo rápido, para o alívio dos outros dois meninos, antes de se afastar.

Melanie fez beicinho, mas se afastou. "Surpreso em me ver, baby?"

Blaine sabia que David detestava apelidos e tentou não rir quando o amigo se encolheu um pouco. "Hum, sim. O que te trouxe aqui?"

"Eu pensei que poderia vir te visitar para que eu pudesse te contar sobre a minha semana!"

David forçou um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ótimo. O que aconteceu?"

"Bem Quinn, Santana e Brittany ainda são parte daquele clube Glee estúpido", Blaine rangeu os dentes, sabendo que essa ia ser uma conversa daquelas difíceis de apenas ficar sentado ali se continuasse desse jeito. "Mas, aparentemente, elas estão fazendo isso com a permissão treinadora Sylvester, o que significa obviamente que há algo acontecendo lá. Elas não podem nos dizer, mas eu meio que espero que ela acabe chutando-as pra fora da torcida porque eu sou a próxima da fila para qualquer vaga. "

David sacudiu a cabeça a cabeça enquanto Melanie continuava a tagarelar sobre seus amigos dos líderes de torcida e o que eles faziam quando os professores não estavam vendo.

".. E Brittany está trabalhando em seu recorde de dormir com todos os caras da escola. Eu acho que os únicos que ela não pegou são o garoto de cadeira de rodas e a bicha."

Blaine fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando profundamente. Wes tocou o braço dele com a mão e ele abriu os olhos, tentando sorrir para o amigo preocupado. _Eu estou bem_, ele murmurou. Wes assentiu, mas também estava claramente descontente com a escolha de palavras de Melanie. Felizmente Melanie só tinha olhos para David e nem sequer me lembrou que os outros dois garotos estavam lá.

"Falando do clube dos perdedores, eles têm uma nova cantora."

Blaine imediatamente começou a prestar atenção. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por ouvir fofocas que ele provavelmente não deveria estar ouvindo, mas eles tinham descoberto quem eram seus concorrentes ontem - duas escolas de que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar - e uma vez que eles não iam ficar contra o McKinley desta vez, Blaine percebeu que estava tudo bem.

"Sim, ela é uma senhora estranha que nunca se formou. De acordo com a Quinn, ela virou tudo de cabeça para baixo. E o Manhands* deixou," Blaine não tinha certeza de quem era o citado. "pois esse era o objetivo original. Acho que o melhor de tudo foi o que ela fez com a bicha. "

Blaine ficou tenso. _O que aconteceu com Kurt?_

"Ela deixou ele completamente bêbado e ele vomitou na orientadora." Melanie começou a rir e Blaine se virou para olhar para Wes que também pareceu preocupado. Não era como se qualquer um deles tivesse problemas com álcool - apesar de Blaine estar esperando até que ele estivesse um pouco mais velho para beber. Mas parecia que Kurt havia tomado uma quantidade de álcool que ele não aguentava, possivelmente sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Quer dizer, o garoto mereceu isso. Ele anda pela escola todos os dias vestido como um idiota*, e metade desse tempo parecendo _uma garota_, e ele acha que nós devemos simplesmente ignorá-lo?" Melanie sacudiu a cabeça. "Sem chances disso. Se alguém faz esse tipo de coisa, merece a provocação." A mão de Wes voltou ao braço de Blaine, mas ele estava tendo problemas para se controlar. Seus dentes estavam cerrados quando a garota continuou. "Quero dizer, ele nunca se assumiu para ninguém, mas ele nem precisa. Ele age como um _gay_." Ela cuspiu a palavra como se fosse veneno.

"Melanie," David começou, soando nervoso. A garota o ignorou e continuou.

"Sinceramente, não consigo imaginar dois caras fazendo coisas assim. É simplesmente grosseiro. Quer dizer, os atletas odeiam a ideia dele tendo pensamentos pervertidos sobre eles e é por isso que o tratam da maneira que tratam. Obviamente, ninguém quer um filho gay por aí, ele é melhor no lixo e todos nós realmente gostaríamos que ele apenas ficasse lá algumas vezes -"

"Por que você não tenta ver a situação pelo lado dele?"

Blaine não podia mais se segurar, e todas as suas feridas do passado somadas à sua empatia por Kurt simplesmente transbordaram. "Como você se sentiria se alguém te julgasse pelo que você gosta, hein? E se te odiassem por algo que você não pudesse controlar, se te jogassem em lixeiras e te empurrassem contra armários e que Deus perdoe por tudo_ mais_ que sua escola faz com pessoas gays. Nós somos pessoas também, _Melanie_." Ele usou o mesmo tom em sua voz que a garota havia usado na palavra 'gay'.

Mas Melanie tinha apenas achou uma coisa importante na explosão de Blaine. "Espere, 'nós'? Você é gay?"

"Sim, eu sou gay! Será que isso muda sua opinião sobre mim?" Blaine não esperou por uma resposta. "Que pergunta estúpida, é claro que sim! Eu posso ver em seu rosto. Bem, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa: Kurt Hummel é uma pessoa muito melhor do que você jamais vai ser, e uma vez que parece que ninguém na sua escola vai estar lá para ele, acho que eu mesmo vou fazê-lo."

Blaine encontrou-se de pé sem nem perceber como ele tinha se levantado. "Ser gay não é uma doença e não significa que automaticamente cada indivíduo nas proximidades será alguém com quem eu terei "pensamentos pervertidos". Wes e David felizmente me aceitam como gay e não se preocupam comigo tendo pensamentos pervertidos sobre eles, e eu divido uma _cama_ com Wes." Ele não perdeu a forma como Melanie estremeceu, e como seus olhos se arregalaram. "Ah, você está brincando comigo, não é? Você pode sair de sua maldita homofobia desenfreada por um minuto e escutar o que eu estou dizendo? Eu gosto de _caras_. Isso não muda quem eu sou. Você estava muito bem saindo comigo antes de saber isso, e eu era _gay_ na época. "

". Mas você não era gay como Kurt é. Eu quero dizer, ele esfrega isso na cara de todo mundo -"

"E daí? Você anda por aí com saias curtas e camisetas apertadas, não deixando nada para se imaginar e tornando incrivelmente óbvio que você está interessada em caras, se a forma como você se joga em David diz alguma coisa. Parece que a única diferença é que Kurt é um cara." Blaine balançou a cabeça. ""Eu não posso mais ficar aqui."

Ele atirou um olhar de desculpas a David que estava olhando horrorizado - Blaine esperava que fosse com as palavras que saíram da boca de sua namorada, não da sua. Ele saiu rapidamente, conseguindo se segurar até que ele chegou ao seu quarto, antes de perder completamente a paciência. Livros saíram voando pela sala, por pouco não acertando janelas e a luminária de mesa.

E, em seguida, um par de braços estavam parando ele. "Blaine, eu sei que você está irritado, mas isso não vai ajudar."

Blaine suspirou, largando o livro em sua mão e caindo para trás em sua cama, desistindo de lutar. "Não é justo, Wes."

"Eu sei". Wes se sentou ao lado dele, mordendo o lábio. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Blaine. Eu não vou pedir desculpas por ela, mas posso dizer que ela não vai mais estar por aqui. David estava terminando com ela quando eu fui embora."

"Bem, isso é alguma coisa." Blaine suspirou novamente. "Eu só não entendo por que o mundo odeia pessoas como eu e Kurt por algo tão trivial como a nossa sexualidade."

Wes não respondeu e Blaine não poderia culpá-lo. Por que não havia resposta que alguém pudesse dar que fizesse o comportamento de Melanie ser perdoável.

* * *

><p><em>"Você está bem, querido?"<em>

_Blaine assentiu. "Foi realmente horrível, mas eu estou feliz de ter dito o que eu disse. Nenhum de nós deveria ter de lidar com esse tipo de lixo em nossas vidas."_

_Kurt enxugou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu não posso acreditar que você teve que ouvir isso."_

_"Eu não posso acreditar que você aturou isso por tanto tempo. Se eu tivesse mais coragem, eu realmente teria falado com você na próxima vez que te vi e te diria que eu sabia o que estava passando." Blaine encostou-se no ombro de Kurt, sentindo-se ligeiramente drenado por ter contado a história. "Mas eu não vi você por um bom tempo depois disso, de qualquer maneira. Estávamos muito ocupados praticando para as nossas Seletivas."_

_"Então, quando foi a próxima vez?" Kurt começou a correr a mão pelo cabelo do outro preguiçosamente e Blaine se derreteu com o toque, antes de se lembrar que ele foi deveria contar uma história._

_"Certo, a próxima vez. Bem, agora fica um pouco estranho..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*manhands: mãos de homem, mãos másculas. Melanie citando o prof. Shuester;<strong>_

_**expressão original: 'dress like a tool': 'tool' é como os americanos chamam pessoas que se vestem de forma espalhafatosa para chamar atenção, tentando ser mais populares e elegantes, mas que acabam exagerando.**_

_**(não tenho plena certeza sobre o que ela quis dizer com nenhuma das expressões. São expressões que eu não tinha ouvido falar ainda e pesquisei, achando fontes não muito confiáveis mas que dão alguma noção do significado, mais precisamente da 2ª. Caso saiba exatamente como ficaria, me mande uma PM/Review contendo a frase com a correção.)**_

**N. T.: Hey pessoas, mais um capítulo. Fui mais rápida dessa vez, não? Rezem para que eu consiga ser rápida com o próximo capítulo também (:**


	6. Quarta vez

**N. A.: Eu estou seguindo com o pensamento que o clube usa o auditório sempre que ele está vazio para fazer suas performances improvisadas, porém as performances finais da semana são marcadas para acontecer sempre lá. Então eles provavelmente tem uma equipe técnica de luzes e outras coisas para organizar essas performances, afinal, quem mais faria isso? Ok, eles cortam um monte de coisas da série, mas isso tem de estar lá. Assim como Brad, o pianista-mobília.**

* * *

><p><em>Bem, agora fica um pouco estranho."<em>

_Kurt fez uma careta. "Estranho?"_

_"Bem, as primeiras vezes foram literalmente todas por coincidência. Eu não sabia que você estaria no dia da lavagem de carros e certamente não imaginava que você jogava futebol." Blaine deu uma risadinha. "Mas quando chegamos à quarta coincidência, eu comecei a me perguntar o que estava acontecendo."_

* * *

><p>"Então cara, eles estão te tratando bem na Dalton?"<p>

Blaine sorriu por cima de sua xícara de café. "Política de tolerância zero contra bullying, lembra? Eles tem que me tratar bem."

Alex balançou a cabeça. "Esses garotos podem burlar esse tipo de coisa, eu sei disso. Você me diria se houvesse algo de errado, não é?"

"Eu disse da última vez." Blaine tomou um gole de seu café, observando seu irmão mais velho fazer o mesmo. Alex tinha sido o único a quem Blaine tinha recorrido quando o bullying passou dos limites, e foi quem convenceu os pais deles que a transferência era a coisa certa para Blaine. Ele também foi o primeiro a saber que Blaine era gay, e o aceitou incondicionalmente.

Alex engoliu o café que saboreava. "Sim, mas não imediatamente. Eu só descobri quando você me procurou com um olho roxo e o braço quebrado..."

A voz de seu irmão foi sumindo e Blaine sabia que ele estava se sentindo culpado. "...Que não foram sua culpa.", disse ele firmemente. "Enfim, vamos falar de algo mais interessante. Que tipo de trabalho você anda fazendo esses dias?"

Alex se formou no ano passado, era um gênio da tecnologia - algo que ele tinha compensado em Westerville por ser o quarterback. Enquanto ele decidia se iria estudar na faculdade ou não, foi se virando com serviços para escolas e companhias de teatro, fazendo trabalho de iluminação ou de som. Ele tinha sido descoberto ao fazer a iluminação para uma performance que se tornou um viral no YouTube, e agora as ofertas de trabalho estavam transbordando.

"Só coisas aqui e ali. Aquele grupo da internet está pensando em fazer outra apresentação e eles querem que eu faça a iluminação caso eles realmente resolvam fazer." Blaine bateu palmas de alegria - ele _adorou _a última apresentação e Alex tinha dito que se houvesse outra, ele tentaria levar Blaine junto para que ele pudesse vê-los em pessoa.

O telefone de Alex tocou e ele atendeu, afastando-se um pouco enquanto falava. Blaine podia dizer pela voz de seu irmão que era um cliente e suspirou quando percebeu que seu tempo juntos poderia ser diminuído naquela tarde. Blaine adorava passar algum tempo com Alex, especialmente porque ele tinha se afastado deliberadamente de seu irmão durante os anos de ensino médio, para facilitar as coisas para ele. Ele não tinha dito a Alex por que ele tinha feito isso, mas depois de Blaine finalmente engolir seu orgulho e contá-lo sobre o bullying, Alex entendeu. Ele agora queria insistentemente compensar o tempo perdido, saindo para tomar café regularmente, ou apenas saindo como irmãos.

"Tem uma escola que precisa que eu faça um trabalho esta tarde, parece que o cara que sempre faz a iluminação está doente ou algo assim." Alex desligou o telefone e Blaine suspirou, forçando um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Ok, eu entendo."

Alex o estudou por um momento. "Você quer vir comigo?"

Blaine pausou, e então sorriu. "Sim, eu adoraria." Então ele mordeu o lábio quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Não é o Westerville, é?"

"Não, você sabe que eu te diria se fosse. Além disso, ninguém vai te ver, você vai ficar atrás do palco comigo."

Os dois garotos se levantaram e saíram da cafeteria. Enquanto Alex dirigia - e Blaine ainda não tinha idéia de para onde estavam indo - tamborilando os dedos contra o volante, os dois rapazes perguntavam da vida um do outro. Depois de algum tempo de uma conversa confortável, Alex trouxe à tona o tema que sempre deixava Blaine envergonhado. "Então, já arrumou um namorado?"

E é claro que Blaine tinha de corar. "Não, ainda não. Tem dois outros caras na Dalton, mas eu acho que eles estão interessados um no outro." E não havia maneira nenhuma de Blaine se colocar no meio da possibilidade de Nick e Jeff ficarem juntos algum dia, não importa o quão atraente ele pensou que Jeff era quando o encontrou pela primeira vez.

"E fora da Dalton?" E o sorriso que se curvou no rosto de Blaine foi suficientemente claro para Alex. "Ahá! Qual o nome dele?"

Blaine revirou os olhos. "Eu nunca cheguei a falar _mesmo_ com ele, Alex." O que, é claro, parecia assustador e muito stalker, então Blaine se explicou rapidamente. "Eu o vi algumas vezes, todas elas absolutamente por acaso. Aparentemente, ele é o único gay em sua escola e eu suspeito que ele tem problemas lá, eu não sei. Como eu disse, nunca falei com ele, então não posso exatamente sair andando até ele e perguntar. Mas seu nome é Kurt Hummel."

"Ele estuda em qual escola?"

"McKinley High. Ele faz parte do clube do coral de lá. " Blaine deu de ombros. "Eu nunca sequer tinha ouvido falar de lá antes da namorada de David -"

Ele parou de falar, o queixo caindo. Por quê? Alex tinha acabado de virar na esquina familiar e lá estava ele. O _maldito _McKinley High.

_Não era para coisas assim acontecerem __apenas__ na TV?_

"Sem chance." Blaine virou-se para seu irmão espantado. "Você armou isso, não foi?"

Alex sacudiu a cabeça. "Você acabou de me contar sobre ele." Ele soltou um assobio baixo antes de rir. "Isso é meio estranho. Mas olha, você pode ter a oportunidade de falar com ele."

Blaine bateu no irmão levemente antes de saltar para fora do carro, nervoso de repente. Era mais do que provável que ele _não veri_a Kurt, afinal McKinley era uma escola enorme e eles estavam apenas indo lá fazer a iluminação para - _para quê_?

"Então, para quê é essa iluminação, exatamente?"

Alex deu de ombros. "Um grupo que faz performances toda sexta-feira para alguma coisa. Eu não sei o quê." Ele pegou o telefone e discou um número rapidamente. "Sim, fui chamado para fazer iluminação para... sim... tudo bem, ótimo. Obrigado." Ele colocou o telefone no bolso, trancando o carro. "Para lá".

Blaine o seguiu até um auditório abandonado, caminhando até a cabine de som. Enquanto seu irmão começou a mexer com os controles, iluminando o palco, um homem atravessou o palco e olhou para eles, apontando algo. Alex ligou os microfones do palco e lhe deu sinal positivo.

"Apenas uma iluminação tradicional, obrigado."

Alex pegou o microfone de controle. "Que tipo de performance nós veremos?"

"Vocais, basicamente. Apresentação do coral."

O homem seguiu para for a do palco e Alex colocou o microfone de volta no lugar, virando-se para Blaine com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Coral, huh?"

Blaine apenas ficou fitando espantado enquanto o clube glee do McKinley High seguia para o palco. Ele reconheceu os seis originais da última performance que ele viu – seu coração indo parar na garganta ao ver Kurt subir no palco – mas parecia que o grupo tinha aumentado nesse meio tempo. Melanie havia mencionado as três líderes de torcida, então Blaine acreditou que elas eram as três garotas que ele não reconheceu. Haviam também mais outros três garotos, fechando o grupo com doze pessoas – _então agora eles já podem se apresentar nas seccionais_, ele percebeu. _Melhor falar isso com Wes._

O grupo se organizou em duas linhas, as garotas ficando atrás dos garotos, todos sentados um degrau abaixo. Os olhos de Blaine imediatamente voaram até Kurt, que estava sentado perto do garoto de cadeira de rodas. Ele estava vestido totalmente de preto com um casaco branco e uma gravata borboleta. Blaine sorriu para seu senso de moda antes de focar novamente nas garotas enquanto Rachel começava a cantar.

"_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand."_

Enquanto os garotos trocavam de lugar, Rachel se virou para a garota loira – uma das líderes – sorrindo calorosamente e Blaine franziu a testa. _Isso tudo é para ela? Elas estão... elas têm um caso?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ei, pare com isso<em>_!"_

_Kurt se afastou de Blaine, a respiração ofegante. "Me- Me desculpe meu bem. É que... Quinn e – e Rachel?"_

_Blaine franziu a testa, cruzando os braços. "Eu não conhecia vocês exatamente. Eu sabia o seu nome e o de Rachel, que três de vocês eram líderes de torcida e todos cantavam bem. Considerando a forma que Rachel estava olhando para ela, era uma conclusão lógica a se fazer."_

_Kurt bufou outra vez antes de se recompôr e serpentear de volta para o lado de Blaine. "Ok, ok, entendi sua suposição." __Ele se levantou, beijando Blaine rapidamente antes de dizer. "Continue."_

* * *

><p>O garoto alto começou a cantar e Blaine rolou os olhos para a previsibilidade.<p>

"_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in."_

O resto do grupo começou a harmonia e Blaine gemeu levemente assim que percebeu que nunca tinha ouvido Kurt cantar até aquele momento. Ele admitiu contra a sua vontade que Rachel e o atleta cantavam bem juntos, mas ele realmente esperava ouvir a voz do garoto.

"_Keep holding on,_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through,"_

O grupo começou a dançar em uma formação estranha, Blaine franziu a testa curioso. _Eu não acho que eles estejam realmente conectados como um grupo tão bem... são um pouco duros._

"_Just stay strong,_

'_Cause you know we're here for you,_

_We're here for you."_

As garotas eram seguradas no colo e rodopiadas pelos garotos. Mas ao invés de Rachel estar sendo girada pelo atleta, Kurt estava girando ela enquanto o atleta – Blaine realmente precisava descobrir o nome dele – estava girando a garota loira. Ele viu a forma como eles olhavam um no olho do outro, e percebeu que havia algo acontecendo com eles, e algo acontecendo com todo esse grupo.

"_There's nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,"_

Enquanto os meninos e meninas ficaram frente a frente, Rachel e Finn ainda liderando a música, Blaine notou que a garota loira reprimiu um soluço e rapidamente somou dois mais dois. _Algo aconteceu com ela e eles estão se unindo para apoiá-la._

"_So keep holding on,_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through."_

Kurt olhou para a loira que ainda estava claramente lutando com as lágrimas, e Blaine viu compaixão em seus olhos. Blaine sabia muito bem que as líderes de torcida eram as que mais perturbavam ele - elas e os atletas, é claro - e ainda assim ele parecia não ter nada além de simpatia por essa garota, qualquer que fosse sua situação.

O atleta e Rachel começaram a ponte, os meninos e meninas se dividindo novamente com os dois no meio. Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha para os gestos de mão, esperando que eles se consertassem antes das Seccionais. Caso contrário, eles realmente não teriam muita chance.

"_Keep holding on,_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_Make it though,"_

Blaine ficou olhando enquanto Kurt passou um braço em torno da garota loira, sorrindo para ela. Foi realmente bonito de se ver, e Blaine não conseguia parar de sorrir quando viu a honestidade nos olhos de Kurt.

"_Just stay strong,_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through,"_

E quando o grupo foi se aproximando, Rachel e o garoto alto andando em direção à loira, ela virou-se ligeiramente e Blaine reparou no momento em que sua blusa se esticou na altura de seu estômago ligeiramente. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu. _Ela está grávida._

"_There's nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,"_

A garota loira continuava brigando contra as lágrimas, e Blaine notou que Kurt estava de pé ao lado dela. Não importa o que mais acontecesse, seus olhos continuavam a ser atraídos para Kurt.

"_So keep holding on,_

O atleta desceu, pegando nas suas as mãos de Rachel e da menina loira. Todo mundo agora estava cantando para a menina loira que parecia que estava à beira de perder sua luta de vez.

'_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through."_

O grupo deu mais um passo e, enquanto todos os outros baixaram a cabeça, a cabeça da menina loira foi levantado, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas. Ela respirou fundo antes de engolir com raiva e abaixar a cabeça, e Blaine podia ver que ela tinha perdido a batalha.

Um segundo depois, o grupo todo foi se aproximando dela. Kurt foi o primeiro, envolvendo um braço ao redor dela confortavelmente. Ele viu Alex se mover para desligar os microfones, mas Blaine estendeu a mão. "Espere um segundo.

E então Kurt falou. "Está tudo ok, Quinn. Nós vamos resolver tudo"

A garota caiu de joelhos e o resto do grupo logo estava à sua volta, oferecendo o seu apoio. Blaine balançou a cabeça e Alex desligou os microfones enquanto o professor caminhava até ao palco, abrindo espaço no grupo para se ajoelhar em frente a loira - Quinn. Ela olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça, antes de se levantar, apoiado pelo rapaz alto.

Enquanto o grupo saía, Blaine sacudiu a cabeça levemente antes de se virar, encontrando Alex o observando com cara de quem sabia tudo. "Você está tão afim dele," ele brincou.

"Na verdade eu não estava olhando para ele naquele momento." Alex deu uma leve cotovelada nele. "Ok, eu estava. Mas não tanto - Eu estava muito mais focado em Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"A garota loira."

Alex estalou os dedos. "Aquela que estava chorando?"

Blaine assentiu. "Demorou algum tempo, mas percebi que ela está grávida."

"Uau." Alex soltou um assobio baixo. "Acho que isso explica a música."

Enquanto Alex arrumava o equipamento, Blaine se levantou e encostou-se à beira da sala de controle, olhando para o palco. Sem sequer conhecer as pessoas, ele estava de alguma forma entrando nas cabeças do grupo do McKinley, algo que ele poderia facilmente usar contra eles.

Mas Blaine sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de ele ir para casa e contar à Wes sobre o que aconteceu hoje. Porque ele sabia o porquê de Quinn ficar tão transtornada, e ele sabia por quê Kurt havia sido o único a consolá-la. Ele sabia como era a sensação de ser o azarão, a minoria, o odiado. E ele só esperava que a garota percebesse que tipo de clube ela tinha com dela.

* * *

><p><em>"Nós poderíamos contar à Quinn que você estava lá. Ela provavelmente iria pirar."<em>

_Blaine sacudiu a cabeça, acariciando os cabelos de Kurt preguiçosamente."Ela está finalmente se aproximando de mim, eu prefiro não a colocar contra mim deixando-a saber que eu estava à espreita dela e descobri que ela estava grávida. Eu suponho que tenha sido a primeira vez que algum de vocês ficaram sabendo também?"_

_"Naquela semana, sim." Kurt se inclinou para mais perto de Blaine, esfregando as bochechas levemente. "Uma época muito interessante para o clube Glee, mas depois as coisas sempre foram interessantes para nós."  
><em>

_"Não me diga."_

_Houve por um momento um silêncio confortável antes de Kurt dar uma leve cotovelada em Blaine "Então você não prestou muita atenção em mim aquela vez, não é?" ele brincou. Blaine simplesmente mostrou a língua em resposta. "O quê, eu não estava arrumado o suficiente naquela vez?"_

_Blaine serpenteou o outro braço em volta da cintura de Kurt, puxando-o de uma vez para o seu colo. "Você está sempre lindo, você sabe disso," ele murmurou, beijando Kurt levemente nos lábios. Kurt cantarolava sutilmente contra sua boca antes de se afastar um pouco._

_"Me conte mais?"_

_Blaine suspirou. "Eu não deveria ter começado isso, estou vendo que não vou conseguir nem te beijar decentemente até que você saiba tudo."_

_Kurt rolou os olhos, indo beijar Blaine profundamente. Quando ele se afastou, Blaine tinha certeza que ele estava ficando estrábico. "Pronto. Agora me conte mais?"_

_Blaine parou um segundo para recuperar o fôlego, olhando enquanto Kurt ria. "Tudo bem". Ele pensou por um segundo, antes de lembrar o que vinha depois. "Ah, ei, essa vez pareceu ser muito divertida..."_

* * *

><p><strong>N. T.: Vamos matar a tradutora lenta o**

**ok, parei. Tia Fer aqui anda tão enrolada no trabalho que quase não têm tido tempo de revisar as traduções q estão guardadas. Anyway, está aí o cap. 6, espero conseguir revisa mais rápido possível. **

**Kisses ;***


	7. Quinta vez

_"Ah, ei, essa vez pareceu ser muito divertida..."_

"_Divertida?" Kurt fez uma careta. "Você não nos viu cantando Proud Mary em cadeiras de rodas, viu?"_

_Blaine negou com a cabeça até que parou. "Espere... Como é?"_

_"Eu explico depois. Espere." Kurt se afastou de Blaine, deitando no sofá e dando tapinhas no espaço ao lado dele. Sorrindo, Blaine se deitou e então eles se encararam. Kurt se inclinou, tocando a bochecha de Blaine com as pontas dos dedos. "Ok, vamos lá. Divertida?"_

"_Divertida. E muito menos stalker por que eu __realmente __não estava lá..."_

* * *

><p>As seccionais estavam se aproximando e Blaine mal ia em casa tempo suficiente para comer e dormir todas as tardes antes de correr de volta para a escola e para os ensaios. Só porque os Warblers não tinham ido às nacionais durante anos não significava que eles precisavam trabalhar tanto assim. Mas qualquer um que tentou dizer isso foi sumariamente derrubado e ameaçado de ser expulso.<p>

Blaine tinha um plano. Era duvidoso, considerando o fato que ele ainda era um dos Warblers mais novos e realmente não queria fazer nada que comprometesse o seu lugar no grupo e na Dalton, mas uma vez que ele tinha passado a ideia para alguns caras e não recebeu nada além de um feedback positivo, eles tinham rapidamente espalhado a ideia - excluindo certo Warbler, é claro - e se preparado para colocá-la em ação naquela tarde.

O ensaio dos Warblers era meia hora após a última aula todas as tardes, na premissa de que os alunos pudessem ter tempo para visitar seus armários ou dormitórios, tirar dúvidas com os professores e então voltar para ficar algumas horas no ensaio. E foi exatamente por isso que meia hora depois da última aula de Blaine, ele estava se ajeitando no sofá de sua sala de estar com Nick e Jeff ao lado dele, sorrisos idênticos nos rostos. "Acha que Wes já está tendo um ataque de pânico?"

Blaine riu, afastando a pontada de culpa que sentia. "Wes provavelmente amará isso. Sendo o único Warbler que estará lá mostrando sua verdadeira dedicação, ele liderará o grupo num piscar de olhos."

"E então vai nos punir por socorrê-lo", Jeff afundou no sofá, ainda claramente apreensivo sobre o que estavam fazendo.

Nick deu uma cotovelada leve em Jeff. "E então perceberá que talvez nós estejamos sobrecarregados. Se isso chegou ao ponto em que nós tivemos que vir à casa de Blaine porque nós poderíamos ser pegos nos dormitórios, então claramente eles estão fazendo algo errado. Os ensaios são bons e tudo mais, mas eu não dormi mais de cinco horas nas últimas noites e eu estou morrendo."

Sua cabeça caiu no ombro de Jeff no final desse anúncio, o loiro rindo e passando a mão no cabelo de Nick. "Eu estou aqui, não estou? Tenho certeza que não vão chutar todos nós para fora, pelo menos não logo antes das Seccionais."

Blaine balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para o casal carinhosamente antes de pegar o controle remoto. "Ok, nós não boicotamos o ensaio dos Warblers para falar do ensaio dos Warblers," ele os informou, ligando o aparelho de televisão. "Vamos aproveitar ao máximo o nosso tempo, antes que comecem as ligações e mensagens frenéticas do conselho e do Wes.

Houve uma relativa paz por alguns momentos enquanto Blaine surfou pelos canais antes de suspirar. "Ok, televisão à tarde é uma merda. Eu acho que nossas escolhas são _informerciais_, _Digimon_ ou _Yu-Gi-Oh!_"

"_Yu-Gi-Oh!_" os dois disseram em uníssono e Blaine lentamente virou-se para eles levantando uma sobrancelha. "É um desenho bom!" Nick disse defensivamente. "Quero dizer, a primeira temporada, de qualquer maneira. Uma vez que ele começa a ficar cheio de avanços tecnológicos ele perde o foco."

"E então começamos a traçar paralelos para -"

"Shh!"

"Ei, nós apenas estamos formando nossas opiniões, você não precisa concordar, mas -"

"Não, sério, cale a boca um minuto."

Os dois finalmente se calaram, mas Blaine não tinha certeza se eles estavam irritados ou não, a sua atenção completamente tomada pelo anúncio de que acabara de aparecer na tela. Obviamente comerciais de colchão não era algo que ele assistia avidamente - ao contrário do aparente vício em _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ de Nick e Jeff - mas era uma história totalmente diferente quando as pessoas em destaque no tal comercial eram membros do McKinley High New Directions.

O New Directions, incluindo Kurt Hummel.

Blaine estava na borda de seu assento, não percebendo seus dois amigos olhando para ele com curiosidade. O grupo estava em uma linha em sobre mais de duas camas e foi quando Blaine percebeu que eles estavam todos vestidos de pijama azul - um look estranho para alguns deles, mas Kurt realmente parecia _adorável_, parecendo mais novo do que qualquer vez que Blaine o vira antes -

* * *

><p><em>"Eu sabia que aquilo foi uma má ideia. Eu parecia ter cinco anos."<em>

_Blaine riu. "Não cinco," ele disse suavemente. "Talvez... oito?"_

_Kurt o golpeou sem entusiasmo. "Pelo menos a cor ficou bem em mim. Azul sempre destaca meus olhos."_

_Blaine olhou para a camisa azul de Kurt - uma das muitas de propriedade do menino - e sorriu. "Qualquer coisa fica bem em você."_

_"Você só está me agradando, porque você disse que eu parecia ter oito anos."_

_"Não, estou agradando você porque eu te amo"._

_Kurt revirou os olhos e fez um gesto para Blaine continuar._

* * *

><p>A música - bastante previsível - era <em>Jump<em> e, _surpresa!_, Rachel e o Sr. Vocalista-Masculino lideravam, nada incomum em um coral manter os mesmos solistas liderando na temporada de competições, mas Blaine realmente só queria ouvir Kurt cantar.

Falando de Kurt, os olhos de Blaine o procuravam em cada oportunidade possível. A parte de sua mente dedicada à arte estava ligada na música, procurando possíveis fraquezas, falhas em harmonia, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse usar a favor dos Warblers - e ei, pelo menos eles poderiam dizer que eles estavam fazendo algo de útil em seu tempo livre. Mas o resto do foco de Blaine foi puxado para Kurt, pegando todos os seus movimentos.

Era fácil dizer quem do grupo fazia qualquer tipo de educação física também. Os atletas poderiam cantar e mover-se sem perder o fôlego, mas eles não tinham uma certa graça que as líderes de torcida tinham (embora o garoto asiático, em particular, ameaçou tirar a atenção de Blaine - que estava em Kurt - com sua dança, ele tinha que ter tido algum tipo de treinamento). E os outros apenas faziam uma espécie de corrida entre os colchões, compensando sua falta de elegância com seus vocais, especialmente a menina de pele escura que estava cantando as notas altas. Blaine imediatamente lembrou de um comentário que ele ouviu de um dos Warblers graduados sobre um 'park and bark' e reprimiu um sorriso.

Mas, ainda assim, _Kurt_. A primeira vez que o menino saltou e tocou seus dedos dos pés no ar, as sobrancelhas de Blaine levantaram a alturas extraordinárias e ele imediatamente acrescentou _ginasta_ à sua lista provisória de qualidades de Kurt porque_ realmente_, apenas os líderes de torcida eram capazes de fazer esse tipo de passo que Blaine tinha visto. Parecia que ele estava se divertindo - todos eles realmente estavam - e quando ele apareceu por trás do colchão com os braços no ar, Blaine permitiu-se sorrir porque, sério, _tão fofo_.

E então Kurt voltou entre os dois colchões, 'chamando' com o dedo indicador e Blaine realmente_ se inclinou _para a frente antes de se ligar no que estava fazendo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos para tentar tornar sua posição mais indiferente e não como se ele tivesse acabado de tentar seguir um garoto que nunca conheceu em um comercial de televisão.

A julgar pelo risinho de Nick, ele tinha falhado.

_"Venha para a Matressland!"_

O próximo comercial começou e Blaine piscou lentamente algumas vezes, tentando absorver o que ele tinha acabado de ver. "Você sabe, Nick", disse Jeff, de repente, fazer Blaine pular, "de repente eu senti a necessidade de ir lá e comprar um colchão novo."_  
><em>

"Eu também", Nick respondeu, igualmente pensativo e Blaine finalmente virou-se para eles, os fitando. "Eu só não tenho certeza do que foi que me deixou tão... _encantado_", ele continuou, claramente não dissuadido pelo olhar de Blaine. "Quer dizer, a canção foi ótima mas se eu quisesse cantar sobre colchões eu iria até o conselho e os convenceria que o tema para as seccionais é 'colchões'."

"Então, o que pode ter sido?" Jeff refletiu. "Tinham algumas meninas muito bonitas mas, bem, ninguém nesta sala gosta de garotas muito bonitas."

"Mas as pessoas nesta sala _gostam_ de meninos", concluiu Nick. "E tinha um lá que era muito bonito, para um menino."

"Ele certamente chamou a atenção de Blaine."

Dois segundos de silêncio e, em seguida, os dois caíram na gargalhada. "Ok, vocês tem um ponto!" Blaine gritou por cima deles, levantando as mãos em desespero. "Eu só não esperava ver Kurt em um comercial."

"Espere, _Kurt_? Você o conhece?"

Bem, as coisas ficaram simplesmente_ mais_ complicadas agora, e Blaine relutantemente explicou como ele "conheceu" Kurt aos dois meninos que riam intensamente. "Vocês podem parar de rir?" ele perguntou amargamente. "Não é como se eu o encontrasse intencionalmente, eu continuo vendo ele e... bem, vocês mesmos disseram, ele é cativante."

"Espere, eles são um coral?" Nick perguntou de repente. Blaine concordou e o menino se abaixou, vasculhando sua bolsa por um momento antes de retirar o livro de regras de competições de corais. "Nem pergunte por que eu carrego isso", disse ele sem olhar para cima enquanto Blaine abria a boca para fazer exatamente essa pergunta. Jeff sorriu murmurou um _eu vou te dizer mais tarde, é hilário_ bem antes de Nick estalar os dedos. "É como eu pensava. Eles poderiam ser desclassificados por isso."

"Espere, o quê?" Blaine resistiu à vontade de arrancar o livro das mãos de Nick, o pânico crescendo. "O que você quer dizer?"

Nick leu por alguns segundos, apontando para si mesmo. "Eles não podem aceitar pagamento ou fazer performances pagas caso contrário serão imediatamente desclassificados. E pagamento não é só dinheiro, é todo bem ou serviço prestado por outro serviço."

"É por isso que nós não pudemos pegar aqueles muffins na performance do lar de idosos?" Jeff perguntou, ligeiramente fazendo beicinho. "Eu acho que é uma coisa boa em resposta, mas isso não é pagamento, são muffins deliciosos!"

Nick rolou os olhos. "Então, se eles fizeram isso de graça tudo bem. Eu espero que eles saibam."

Blaine lentamente sacudiu a cabeça, nervoso. "Eu também espero."

* * *

><p><em>"Nós não sabíamos."<em>

_"Você tá brincando," Blaine disse descrente e Kurt sacudiu a cabeça. "Eles pagaram vocês?"_

_"Com colchões. Que também contam, como você sabe. O bom foi que nós não aceitamos, tecnicamente. Na verdade, nem sabíamos sobre eles até o sr. Schue nos contar que ele não iria com a gente porque ele dormiu em um dos colchões. Acho que foi bem antes de Finn tentar socar Puck e nos abandonar, nos fazendo arrastar Jacob para a competição e então descobrirmos que os outros corais tinham roubado nossas músicas."_

_Blaine parou por alguns segundos para entender a história antes de perceber que provavelmente não iria conseguir. "Eu sempre soube que vocês_ todos_ eram loucos."_

"_Éramos?"_

"_Ainda são," ele corrigiu._

_Kurt sorriu para ele. "Eu aposto que eu sei onde_ era_ a próxima."_

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Vão em frente, todos vocês sabem também ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: ok, vão lá, podem me pregar numa madeira giratória e brincar de jogar facas em mim. Meses sem dar sinal de vida, eu sei. Mas aqui estou eu, depois de ter traduzido a fanfic toda, a perdi quando meu pc foi formatado, junto com uma história, de acordo com meus amigos 'betas', incrível (eu duvido,mas tá.) e agora estou recomeçando tudo. Aqui vai a primeira parcela do meu pagamento pela falta de tempo sem postar. o próximo cap. virá o mais rápido possível, lhes asseguro.<strong>

**Beijos, Tia Nanie.**


	8. Sexta vez

_Kurt sorriu para ele. "Eu aposto que eu sei onde era a próxima."_

_Blaine sorriu de volta. "Claro que você sabe. Você realmente acha que poderia impedir Wes de espionar a concorrência?"_

_"Eu pensei que os Warblers desaprovavam espionagem?"_

_"Apenas quando você for pego."_

* * *

><p>"Wes, nós já perdemos. Nós estamos fora do circuito esse ano. Por que nós precisamos ir ver o que os outros estão fazendo?"<p>

Wes suspirou, batendo o martelo audivelmente. Blaine escondeu um sorriso rápido quando seu amigo olhou para ele, secretamente imaginando até quando essa obsessão de martelo iria durar. Desde que Timothy renunciou para se concentrar nos trabalhos escolares e o Conselho percebeu que eles estavam sem veteranos, Wes havia assumido a posição com uma vingança. Tecnicamente, o menino não era mais velho - portanto, o próximo na linha - mas David certamente não ia ficar no caminho de seu amigo com um martelo na mão.

Blaine não o culpava. Ele também não ficaria.

"Por que essas pessoas vão ser nossos adversários _ano que vem_. Nunca é cedo demais para ver contra quem estaremos."

Blaine deu um longo suspiro com mais três ou quatro Warblers e Wes levantou seu martelo mais uma vez ameaçadoramente. "Posso falar minha opinião?" David se alinhou rapidamente e Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha, um pouco impressionado com a ousadia do amigo. "Dos três grupos nenhum têm competido nos últimos anos. Há um coral de deficientes auditivos, um coral de garotas que estão tentando se manter fora da cadeia e esse _New Directions_, que nós nunca ouvimos falar antes e na última contagem tinha cinco membros."

"Na verdade eles têm membros suficientes agora," Blaine disse rapidamente. "Esqueci de contar a vocês."

"Como você sabe disso?"

Nick riu e Blaine olhou para ele. "Eles fizeram um comercial outro dia," explicou ele, escolhendo a opção menos assustadora que era muito melhor do que _Me sentei na cabine de som deles e os ouvi falando pelos microfones. Ah, e uma das garotas está grávida._ "Eles têm os 12 que precisam, mas não há reservas, por isso, se acontecer alguma coisa com um deles - Wes, você não está _seriamente_ pensando -?".

"Claro que não!" Wes disse um pouco rápido demais, olhando escandalizado quando ele abaixou o martelo. "Warblers são justos. Apesar de tudo, nós não vamos usar truques sujos e secretos, não importa o quão fácil seria abater alguém pouco antes da apresentação quando não há chance de encontrar um substituto. Enfim, todos a favor de ir para as seletivas amanhã?"

Apesar de seus argumentos, Blaine foi o primeiro a levantar a mão e outro olhar torto foi lançado para o lado quando Jeff começou a rir. Mas ambas as mão foram levantadas, como a da maioria na sala.

"Decidido."

* * *

><p><em>"Eu não me lembro de vê-los lá."<em>

_"Estava procurando uma escola de meninos vestidos de blazer?"_

_Kurt deu de ombros. "Em meu subconsciente pode ter sido, mas você está certo. Eu não teria pensado muito nisso, se eu tivesse, e eu acho que eu estava mais focado em não vomitar. Aquela foi a minha primeira apresentação na frente de um público em uma competição, apesar de tudo."_

_"Você estava brilhante," Blaine o informou imediatamente._

_Kurt rolou os olhos. "Você quer dizer quando Rachel cantou e eu andei pelo palco? Ou quando eu fiquei atrás de Finn e Mercedes cantando 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'?"_

_Blaine pressionou um dedo nos lábios do namorado. "Você é sempre brilhante. Além do mais, você realmente acha que eu estava prestando atenção em mais alguém?"_

_"E sobre as outras escolas?"_

_"Definitivamente não eram tão boas quanto vocês."_

_Kurt sorriu. "Ótimo. Porque eles roubaram nossas músicas."_

_O queixo de Blaine caiu. "Eles - eles _o quê_?"_

_"A Treinadora Sylvester mandou o nosso setlist para as outras duas escolas. Mercedes tinha um solo com 'And I Am Telling You', nós tínhamos treinado para fazer 'Proud Mary' em cadeiras de rodas - como eu mencionei anteriormente que eu pensei que você tivesse visto - e 'Don't Stop Believing' foi a primeira música que nós apresentamos juntos como um grupo, e foi o motivo pelo qual Sr. Schue ficou no colégio, então ela meio que virou nossa música tema. Então, nós fomos pras seletivas com um homem a menos e com um setlist de músicas que foram roubadas de nós."_

_"Isso é -" Blaine sacudiu a cabeça e soltou um assovio baixo. "E vocês ainda assim venceram?"_

_"O que posso dizer? Nós somos brilhantes."_

* * *

><p>Blaine tinha notado de imediato que eles estavam com uma pessoa a menos no momento em que finalmente localizou onde o New Directions estava sentado – tarefa que não foi fácil, considerando que todos estavam vestidos de preto. O garoto alto estava ausente, mas eles ainda tinham doze pessoas, um garoto de cabelos cacheados deixando claro que eles tinham feito uma substituição.<p>

_Eu realmente espero que esse garoto possa cantar._

Havia algo na forma que o grupo estava sentado que fazia clara a tensão deles, mesmo sete cadeiras atrás. A postura ereta, como se certas pessoas tivessem se colocado o mais longe possível das outras possível e ninguém falava nada, mesmo que a apresentação não tivesse começado ainda. Era um mau sinal para a sua primeira competição e Blaine se encolheu um pouco, na esperança que eles pudessem se unir.

Wes parecia que tinha visto o natal chegar mais cedo.

"Olhe para eles!" ele sussurrou para David audivelmente. "Eles parecem que estão prontos para mastigar a cabeça uns dos outros e – aquela garota está _grávida_?"

"Wes, sério," Blaine começou, inclinando-se sobre David para encarar o garoto. "Como você se sentiria se fosse nossa equipe?"

"Bem, não importa o quanto tiver de ação entre um casal como Nick e Jeff, nenhum deles pode engravidar, então eu acho que nunca vamos ter esse problema".

Blaine suspirou e bateu na parte trás da cabeça de David. "O que eu quero dizer", continuou ele, "é que, se os Warblers estivessem competindo, a última coisa que você iria querer é saber que outras equipes estão te julgando. Isso já vai ser difícil o suficiente para eles, eles perderam um de seus vocalistas e há tensão _e_ é a sua primeira vez neste tipo de ambiente. Que tal nós realmente apoiá-los?".

"Eles são concorrentes!"

"Eles não são _nossos_ concorrentes, porque nós nem estamos na competição." Blaine suspirou outra vez. "Olhe," ele disse, a voz mais suave. "Eu entendo você querer nos levar à vitória, mas já estamos fora esse ano. Ano que vem nós seremos tão competitivos quanto você quiser. Mas agora não há razão para derrubar as outras equipes, e, se você mostrar que pode apóia-los, você terá mais reputação como um potencial membro permanente do conselho para o próximo ano. Só se acalme, pare de deixar o poder subir à cabeça e seja legal."

Inclinando-se para trás no assento, Blaine percebeu que toda a fileira de Warblers tinha silenciado para ouvir seu discurso e corou, olhando firmemente para a platéia à sua frente. Wes murmurou algo sob sua respiração, então levantou a voz para que todos pudessem ouvir. "Blaine está certo. Vamos estudá-los como concorrentes _potenciais_, mas nós não precisamos fazer julgamentos".

Nick inclinou-se e levantou a mão na direção de Blaine. Rolando os olhos, Blaine bateu nela.

As luzes escureceram e todos os olhos viraram imediatamente para o palco quando o apresentador anunciou a Jane Addams School. Tão logo as garotas apareciam no palco, cada menino heterossexual no grupo da Dalton inclinava-se um pouco para a frente no seu lugar e Blaine riu, virando-se para lançar olhares divertidos para Nick e Jeff.

Enquanto ele não agia da mesma forma quando Kurt estava no palco, ele lembrou a si mesmo.

As garotas eram boas, mas não fenomenais, Blaine pensou, e o resto dos garotos parecia concordar com ele. Cantar _Proud Mary_ em cadeiras de rodas parecia um pouco estranho, já que nenhuma delas era deficiente e, de fato, parecia uma escolha muito melhor para o New Directions, já que eles tinham um aluno em cadeira de rodas -

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah."<em>

_Kurt concordou. "É."_

* * *

><p>Mas no geral a performance foi bem apresentada e, dependendo de como as coisas acontecessem, parecia que as meninas podiam ter uma chance, especialmente por que o próximo grupo a subir ao palco seria um coral de surdos.<p>

A única coisa com a qual Blaine ainda não tinha contado era o valor sentimental e logo ele se viu enxugando uma lágrima como os outros enquanto o grupo desajeitadamente cantou _Don't Stop Believing_ - na verdade, uma música perfeita para eles. É claro que o canto era... bem, _terrível_, mas eles tinham coração e pareciam estar ganhando não apenas os juízes.

Só não estavam ganhando o New Directions.

Um flash de movimento chamou a atenção de Blaine quando Rachel se levantou, chamando o resto da fileira e saindo tempestivamente até os camarins. Alguns segundos se passaram e então Kurt se levantou, dando de ombros, e Blaine finalmente chegou a vê-lo.

Kurt estava _ótimo_. Claro, ele estava vestindo exatamente o mesmo que o resto dos garotos (e muito mais discreto do que Blaine tinha certeza que ele estava acostumado a se vestir), mas preto ficava bem em qualquer um e Kurt era mais do que apenas qualquer um. Blaine adivinhou que Kurt foi o único a insistir nos garotos vestindo gravatas borboletas já que ele era o único que não a puxava desconfortavelmente ou usava-a solta, pendurada no pescoço. No geral, eles estavam bem e Kurt estava ótimo e Blaine provavelmente estava olhando um pouco demais. Então ele se obrigou a olhar para o resto do grupo enquanto eles passavam por sua fileira, notando a preocupação em seus rostos e raiva nos de alguns.

Alguma coisa _definitivamente_ estava errada ali.

E parecia que as coisas ainda estavam erradas ali, pois nem cinco minutos depois a professora e o garoto de cabelos cacheados voltaram aos seus lugares, enquanto o coral de surdos ia terminando sua segunda música. Ambos pareciam consideravelmente mais relaxados, o que era interessante, pois haviam apenas 10 minutos ou menos para o New Directions subir ao palco e agora eles estavam em 11 pessoas, se o fato do garoto de cabelos cacheados estar ali sentado significasse alguma coisa.

Blaine ainda estava em silêncio torcendo por eles. Se alguém possuía o espírito dos rejeitados, parecia ser este grupo e ele sabia tão intensamente como se sentiam, para se segurar e continuar lutando mesmo quando o mundo só queria jogá-lo para baixo. Mesmo se isso significasse que eles iriam se transformar em adversários formidáveis para a próxima temporada, Blaine não queria nada mais do que vê-los ganhar hoje.

E então a música começou a tocar.

Blaine franziu a testa, mesmo que sua mente imediatamente tenha reconhecido a música. _Nenhuma introdução? E ninguém no palco?_

Uma fração de segundo antes de o foco mudar a garota começou a cantar, Blaine lembrou de tudo que tinha visto sobre Rachel e descobriu que era mais provável que ela fizesse algo assim.

_Uma entrada dramática. É claro._

Uma voz veio de trás dele, Cantando o início da letra que Blaine corretamente identificou como _Don't Rain On My Parade. _Quando todos viravam para observá-la, Blaine reparou que ela parecia confiante e focada – um sinal de uma verdadeira artista, mas com algo a mais, como se todas as preocupações dela tivessem sido tiradas de seus ombros. E Blaine soube que de alguma forma eles haviam sido salvos com poucos minutos de sobra.

Como isso tinha acontecido ainda estava para ser descoberto, mas no momento Blaine apenas sentou-se e aproveitou o show.

E aquilo certamente _foi_ um show. Rachel foi uma das poucas pessoas que Blaine ouvira que tinham um poder vocal para cantar _Don't Rain On My Parade_ e ainda interagir com a platéia – assumindo que ela mesma seria substituta de seu próprio coral, mas ainda assim. Era uma música que valia a pena ser apresentada e ele teve um sincero respeito do por que a garota era sua líder vocal feminina.

E então:

"_I'll march my band out!"_

E então os outros vieram, o atleta na liderança.

Blaine afundou em sua cadeira, balançando a cabeça. Então, qualquer que tenha sido o problema foi... tinha acabado de ser resolvido? Simples assim?

Parecia que sim. A nota final foi cantada, a platéia ficou de pé para aplaudir (Blaine incitando os Warblers a fazer o mesmo) e Rachel apresentou o New Directions. E então o atleta (Seria _realmente_ muito bom se Blaine descobrisse o seu nome agora também) se colocou um pouco à frente e começou a cantar _You Can't Always Get What You Want._

Não era como se não fosse uma boa música ou algo assim, mas Blaine havia visto apresentações do New Directions o suficiente para se familiarizar com o que iria acontecer – o atleta e Rachel iriam liderar a música, o resto do grupo daria suporte e Mercedes faria as notas altas para encerrar a música.

Blaine estava mais interessado em _Kurt._

Ele era uma parte do grupo, sim, mas ele também direcionava o foco a seu próprio favor. Se foi o fato de que ele não se parecia com os outros caras ou parecia favorável a cantar com as meninas, havia algo em Kurt que exigia atenção. E, sabendo ou não, ele estava recebendo-a de pelo menos uma pessoa.

E agora, mais do que nunca, Blaine só queria ver Kurt ter um solo, uma linha, _qualquer coisa_. Só para Blaine poder realmente ligar uma voz ao rosto (não importa o quanto mais ele se sentiria um stalker com isso). Mas mais do que isso, porque parecia que Kurt _merecia_ ter aquele solo, aquele reconhecimento, aquele momento sob os holofotes que Rachel parecia estar destinada a ter o tempo todo.

Claro, eles eram apenas um grupo novo, apenas exercitando nos treinos, mas se uma garota como Rachel não fosse colocada em seu lugar, ela nunca mais seria parada. E sim, um grupo precisa de um líder, mas isso não significa necessariamente que o líder deva ter todos os solos. Na verdade, provavelmente é a pior coisa de se ter.

Mas chega disso. Blaine voltou seu foco para Kurt quando o grupo começou sua música final – _Keep Holding On_.

Havia algo diferente nesta apresentação. O atleta ficou muito mais longe da loira - a menos que ele realmente tinha que fazê-lo - e a coreografia entre eles estava rígida, não era nada que o público ou os juízes percebessem facilmente, mas para alguém que tinha visto a primeira apresentação, ficou claro como o dia. Parte do que havia desanimado o clube por um tempo claramente envolvia estes dois e não foi resolvido, seja lá o que fosse.

O grupo acabou a apresentação, sendo ovacionado de pé, e desta vez Blaine não tem que guiar qualquer um dos Warblers. Ficou claro que eles tinham ganho os aplausos.

* * *

><p><em>"Vocês ficaram para a cerimônia?"<em>

_"É claro. Eu já tinha apostado meu dinheiro na vitória de vocês."_

_Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha. "Quanto exatamente?"_

"_Hum… Blaine tossiu levemente. "Bem, todos nós apostamos em vocês vencendo, então todos nós mantivemos nosso dinheiro. Mas então, parabéns. Eu gostaria de ter dito isso na época."_

_"Eu iria pensar que você era muito estranho, mas eu tenho certeza que eu teria gostado disso." Kurt o beijou de novo. "Eu aprecio isso muito mais agora que eu sei quem você é, é claro, embora agora eu saiba que um ano e meio de histórias que eu te contei foram completamente desnecessárias."_

_Blaine o cutucou delicadamente e Kurt descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu adorava ouvi-las a partir do seu ponto de vista," ele disse calmamente como uma mão curvada em torno das costas de Kurt. "Especialmente - Ah sim, especialmente esta próxima. Provavelmente minha favorita de todas."_

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: E eu. Mm. Definitivamente ;)<strong>

**Tente adivinhar* e boa sorte! E por favor lembre-se de apenas tentar se tiver sido bem sucedido com este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: E mais um capítulo postado [#todoscomemoram]. Bem gente, traduzi esse aqui o mais rápido possível, esse é mais um pagamento pelo tempo fora do FF.<strong>

**Beijos, Nanie.**

*a autora promoveu uma competição na fic original para quem descobria a performance do próximo capítulo. Não trouxe para a tradução pois trapaças poderiam acontecer, rs.


	9. Sétima vez

Já aviso: não revisei a tradução ainda. quem achar algum erro me mande uma mensagem ou um review, thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah sim, especialmente esta próxima. Provavelmente minha favorita de todas."<em>

_Kurt encolheu – na verdade, ele se encolheu e enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Blaine. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Como vocês realmente conseguem chegar a esses locais?"_

"_Bem, desta vez a culpa pode ter sido toda do Wes."_

* * *

><p>"Você segue o grupo dos líderes de torcida do McKinley High no <em>Facebook<em>?"

Wes abaixou a tampa do notebook, mas o estrago já havia sido feito. Blaine e David trocaram sorrisos idênticos antes de avançarem no amigo, sentando cada um de um lado de dele. "Eu tive uma namorada que era uma líder de torcida em potencial e nem por isso eu fiz algo assim," disse David, esticando a mão para levantar a tampa do notebook. "Olhe, ele está nas fotos. Que surpreendente."

"E tem até vídeos, David, olha! Não é _emocionante_?" Blaine revirou os olhos. "Sério, Wes, por quê?"

"Eu gosto de líderes de torcida, ok?" Wes disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "É uma coisa normal que héteros fazem, eu não deveria sentir vergonha disso. Além disso – " e quando Wes olhou pra cima, Blaine percebeu que ele estava sorrindo. "Pelo menos eu não _persigo_ nenhum deles."

Blaine ignorou firmemente seu amigo, inclinando-se mais perto para examinar a página. "Que conveniente, uma lista de próximas performances... _Madonna_?"

"Sim, aparentemente eles estão com esse papo de tributo agora," Wes explicou. "Eu não entendo, mas isso parece algo muito legal de assistir."

"Você quer ir apenas pra ver as líderes."

Blaine sorriu, mas rapidamente ficou pensativo. "Por mais que eu concorde David, ele tem um ponto. Estou interessado em ver como um grupo de líderes de torcida pode interpretar Madonna especialmente por que ali diz _performance vocal_... Ei, não ter um par dessas Cheerios também no clube Glee deles?"

Os três se olharam e então David assentiu. "Quando é a apresentação?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Vocês com certeza nos espionaram!"<em>

_Blaine levantou as mãos inocentemente. "Nós já estávamos fora das competições daquela temporada, você sabe isso. E mais, eu realmente não posso me desculpar por aquilo, não depois do que eu vi." _

_Kurt suspirou. "Só termine logo com isso."_

* * *

><p>Aquilo estava começando a ser uma forma de arte de como se infiltrar no fundo de um auditório e encontrar lugares atrás da multidão de estudantes sem cultura. David, não mais distraído pela presença de uma namorada, estava olhando ao redor para o resto da escola no que parecia ser um horror abjeto, porque quando ele estava no meio de ruído e desordem ele era pior do que Wes. Blaine tinha certeza de que Wes estaria em um estado parecido se não fosse pela simples presença de líderes de torcida fazendo alongamento, algo que chamou a atenção de David um segundo depois. Esse fato aparentemente era o suficiente para derreter o cérebro de qualquer garoto heterossexual.<p>

Blaine, com o cérebro intacto, encontrou-se ociosamente observando a multidão de seu lugar. Ou pelo menos ele se convenceu de que estava observando ociosamente a multidão, atento nos trajes ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não ser cegado por um conjunto de cores que não eram azul e vermelho, examinando as pessoas e checando para ver se ele podia conhecer alguém no meio da multidão.

Não, ele _não estava_ procurando por Kurt.

Ele viu a loira – Quinn – sentada mais a frente e piscou em surpresa antes de lembrar de sua gravidez e que isso deve tê-la impedido de participar de qualquer tipo de torcida. Isso a exclui de estar cantando. Rachel estava lá também, sentada bem à frente com os braços cruzados. A garota não parecia satisfeita em estar lá e Blaine presumiu que ela havia sido obrigada, talvez como uma forma de mostrar lealdade ao clube glee. O que o levou de volta a pensar em quem iria cantar, o levou a desejar outra vez que ele pudesse ouvir Kurt cantar – o tipo de pensamento que ele vinha tendo desde as seccionais. Ou desde que o viu pela primeira vez.

As líderes começaram a se aglomerar, claramente se preparando para sua apresentação, um evento que fez cada par de olhos masculinos ser direcionado a elas imediatamente. Blaine rolou os olhos (o que de qualquer forma ninguém percebeu, afinal ele não era uma garota quase sem roupa) e sentou mais para trás em sua cadeira, livrando a si mesmo de assistir a dança das garotas, esperançoso que houvesse ao menos uma apresentação vocal decente para compensar. Ele passou a viagem toda debatendo com Wes e David sobre que número da Madonna um grupo de líderes de torcida poderia dançar com êxito e eles chegaram a _Vogue_, _4 Minutes_ e _Open Your Heart_, cada um apostando em sua escolha musical.

Blaine não pôde fazer nada a não ser murmurar um pouco quando a equipe de A/V começou a tocar _4 Minutes_ nas caixas de som, incitando David a comemorar rapidamente. Blaine teria de pagar a ele depois mais no momento estava mais interessado em descobrir quem iria cantar. As outras duas das três líderes que eram do clube glee já estavam no chão com as outras líderes, mas elas não pareciam estar equipadas para cantar, então Blaine também as excluiu. E a música realmente pedia por um _garoto_ a cantando também... Estaria o atleta nos líderes? Mas com quem?

"_Hey!"_

Bem, _aquilo_ era familiar.

Blaine reconheceu a voz instantaneamente como a de Mercedes, reconhecendo a garota que podia acertar as notas finais, destruindo nas seccionais, também conhecida como a garota que quebrou a janela pára-brisas do carro de Kurt. Ele não tinha certeza de como havia descoberto o nome dela, mas Blaine estava mais concentrado no fato de que _essa garota_? Sim, ele não a teria a imaginado como uma líder de torcida. E na última vez que a viu ela não usava aquele uniforme.

Então… quem seria o Justin?

"_Kurt Hummel, take it!"_

Absolutamente não havia forma _no mundo…_

Ah, sim, claro que havia.

Blaine viu Mercedes sair da lateral do auditório, caminhando em direção ao mesmo. O que ele não tinha reparado era o garoto que estava caminhando na direção dela – um garoto num uniforme das cheerios, cabelo impecável, um microfone ao redor de sua cabeça e um sorriso que fez Blaine derreter embaraçosamente assim que o viu.

Aquele era _Kurt Hummel._

E como se não bastasse ele estar em um uniforme de torcida que parecia muito sexy para ser _legal, _ele iria cantar e Blaine se deu conta disso uma fração de segundo antes de ele abrir a boca e -

_Oh._

_Bom._

Não havia nada – _nada_ – que sua mente pudesse pensar que poderia ao menos começar a expressar algo do que se passava no cérebro de Blaine. Ele estava atordoado, em silêncio, provavelmente com sua boca escancarada como um galker¹ rude, mas _querido Deus isso não era nem justo._

Isso era tudo o que ele estava esperando, mas Blaine não estava preparado para como ele poderia reagir quando ele finalmente conseguisse isso.

Não importava que Mercedes estivesse cantando também, impecavelmente, ou que as líderes de torcida estavam realizando acrobacias sem exercer qualquer esforço atrás deles. Tudo o que realmente importava era Kurt e tudo sobre ele – a maneira como andava, a forma que jogou a cabeça, as expressões em seu rosto, as piscadas, o sorriso, a forma que ele cantava...

O céu estava lindo.

E finalmente Blaine estava ouvindo Kurt cantar. Algo nele o deixou sem palavras por que era o que ele esperava, e, ao mesmo tempo, era algo completamente diferente. De qualquer forma, apesar de sua falta de articulação, a palavra _lindo _continuava a vir à sua mente e Blaine estabeleceu que mesmo aquilo não era suficiente para resumir o que estava ouvindo.

Por que _diabos_ ele não tinha sido solista nas seccionais? Na verdade, por que diabos tinha mais alguém naquele palco lotado? Por que não tinha sido _Kurt Hummel com seu incrível show vocal_ e Blaine realmente precisava parar porque seus pensamentos estavam ultrapassando uma barreira constrangedora nesse momento e graças a Deus ninguém nunca iria ouvi-los.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt riu.<em>

"_Oh, quieto," Blaine disse, tentando esconder o rubor crescente em seu pescoço. "Ao menos eu estou sendo honesto. Eu ainda fico assim quando você canta, sabia?"_

_O sorriso de Kurk diminuiu, ficando mais suave. __"Sério?"_

"_Sério."_

"_Você é um doce." Kurt o beijou suavemente, e o empurrou de volta, a risada retornando quando Blaine lamentou a perda de contato. "Mas continue."_

* * *

><p>Tudo terminou muito rápido e Kurt estava lá em pé no meio do ginásio, as luzes apontando para ele. Ele estava sem ar, o suor escorrendo em seu rosto, olhando para o grupo à sua frente como se estivesse em outro planeta, como se jamais tivesse pensado que poderia um dia estar ali, como um <em>líder de torcida<em> enquanto as pessoas o aplaudiam.

Blaine suspeitou que ele não tinha mesmo. Mas nada daquilo tirou a beleza absoluta daquela apresentação. Ele foi preciso, habilidoso e talentoso e Blaine não se surpreenderia se aqueles dois permanecessem como líderes de torcida depois disso, por que não haveria luta que os tirasse mesmo se eles quisessem. E Blaine estava certo de que ao menos Kurt _não queria_ ir a lugar nenhum.

O grupo dispersou rapidamente no fim da apresentação e Kurt e Mercedes viraram um para o outro, ambos sorrindo de orelha a orelha e falando rapidamente ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que ambos estavam nas nuvens, até que o sorriso de Kurt desapareceu e ele disse algo a Mercedes que virou, os dois agora olhando para seu professor que parecia horrorizado. Claramente isso era algo fora de seu conhecimento.

Blaine teve de admitir que ficou um pouco confuso – afinal, ele estava no time de futebol e era capitão dos warblers e nenhum dos grupos parecia ter problemas com isso, desde que os treinos e ensaios não tivessem um choque de horários. Mas Kurt e Mercedes pareciam quase culpados enquanto iam falar com ele e Blaine esperava que eles não deixassem isso atrapalhar e os fizesse sair dos líderes. Não apenas por que Kurt ficava deslumbrante no uniforme (afinal, Blaine provavelmente nunca mais iria vê-lo nele novamente), mas por que ambos tinham parecido confiantes e _felizes_ e qualquer coisa que fizesse Kurt sorrir daquele jeito era algo que Blaine apoiaria.

E Blaine estava certo quando percebeu que tinha que pegar a si mesmo e lembrar que ele não conhecia esse garoto e esse garoto não tinha nem idéia da existência dele. Ele não era parte da vida de Kurt e quando as coisas começassem a ficar no limite da obsessão ele precisava voltar um passo, tendo a certeza de se manter o mais longe do McKinley que fosse possível para evitar ver Kurt outra vez. Nada viria a ser tão agradável como vê-lo, e observá-lo só faria Blaine se sentir miserável.

Tinha sido bom enquanto durou, mas era hora de parar.

Blaine encostou-se na cadeira, descansando os ombros antes de congelar. Um momento depois ele se virou muito lentamente para a esquerda, desejando não tê-lo feito. Olhar para a direita lhe rendeu o mesmo resultado e Blaine gemeu, deixando a cabeça cair em suas mãos. "Oh meu Deus, não. Eu não _sabia_."

"Eu juro que ele estava babando Wes," David disse por cima da cabeça de Blaine.

"Eu aposto que Kurt o teria achado tão atraente se ele tivesse olhado pro nosso lado. Um cara qualquer de cabelos encaracolados olhando pra ele e _babando_. _Suave_², Blaine."

Blaine fechou os olhos contra suas mãos, mordendo a bochecha enquanto contava até dez. Em seguida de recostou na cadeira novamente. "Não." Ele finalmente disse. "Eu não sabia que ele iria cantar, eu não sabia que ele era um líder de torcida, o que não ajuda o fato de eu achá-lo atraente e um cantor maravilhoso. Podemos somente deixar isso pra lá?"

O volume de sua voz tinha aumentado um pouco no final e Wes e David olharam quase se desculpando quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça. "Ok, considere isso passado," disse Wes. "Afinal, estamos quites. Eu mal olhei pra você por que eu passei o tempo todo olhando para as líderes de torcida."

David inclinou-se para bater na mão de Wes "Elas não eram _incríveis_?"

Ao saírem, Blaine se permitiu uma última olhada para Kurt, prometendo que seria a última.

* * *

><p>"<em>Você desistiu de mim?"<em>

_"Eu estava basicamente te perseguindo!" Blaine suspirou. "Eu me senti estranho com isso," ele admitiu, com a voz mais suave, desviando o olhar de Kurt. "Eu estava começando a pensar muito em você e eu não te conhecia e você não tinha nem idéia que eu existia."_

_Kurt acariciou a nuca de Blaine suavemente e ele suspirou, aproximando-se mais do toque. "Então é assim que acaba?"_

_Blaine negou com a cabeça. __"Depois de ver isso, eu não podia ficar longe. Eu tentei mais – bem, você vai entender quando eu contar a próxima. Mas falando sério kurt, agora que eu tenho a chance... __Você foi um líder de torcida _incrível_. __Você tinha movimentos perfeitos e você canta tão bem e eu não conseguia entender como aquele uniforme cai tão bem em você que me faz ter que dizer isso. Se você já considerou ser líder de torcida outra vez... Eu faria tudo para isso -" Blaine parou, franzindo a testa quando se deu conta do que Kurt estava fazendo. __"Você está me ouvindo?"_

"_Kurt, líder de torcida, cantor incrível, corpo perfeito, uh," Kurt recitou, sacudindo uma mão com desdém ao mesmo tempo que continuava a procurer algo em seu telefone. __"Aqui. Isso é o que você realmente quer ver."_

_Após passer o choque inicial sovre Sue Sylvester estrelando um videoclipe (E o cabelo, meu Deus), Blaine percebeu exatamente o que Kurt estava tentando mostra-lo. "Bem," ele disse em voz baixa depois do fim do vídeo (talvez alguns minutos depois, pelo menos dois minutos depois de Kurt começar a rir), "hum - "_

"_Hum?"_

_Blaine começou a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço de Kurt com uma certa urgência. "Hum" ele concordou quando ele finalmente chegou ao ouvido de Kurt e traçou um caminho de beijos ao acaso pela bochecha de Kurt, até chegar a seus lábios. "Meu namorado é muito quente, não importa o que ele fizer."_

"_Sério?" Kurt perguntou, duvidando. "E quando eu choro?"_

"_Sim," Blaine disse imediatamente. "Especialmente quando você chora. Eu odeio coisas que te fazem chorar mas você é uma daquelas pessoas que de alguma forma conseguem ficar completamente bonitas quando estão chateadas."_

_Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você estava lá, não estava?"_

"_Oh, claro"_

* * *

><p><strong>N. A.: Boa sorte e obrigada por ler. <strong>


End file.
